SANGFROID
by Cha.KACHA
Summary: Hai aku Kyuhyun. Cerita ini bukan cerita manis. Sungmin berkata saat guru kami kembali nanti, gedung perpustakaan sudah terisi oleh darah. Kami bermain sesuatu dan itu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat. Jadi intinya… pernahkah kalian bermain dengan setan? Taemin berkata kalau ini hanya trik tapi… jika hanya trik, kenapa kami mulai membunuh satu sama lain? FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

.

Para polisi masuk ke sekolah sekitar pukul enam pagi. Ketika sampai di lobi, mereka berpencar. Menelusuri koridor untuk mengevakuasi setiap sisinya. Aku masih berdiri di tengah aula. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Apa harus kubuang benda ini? Tapi jika kubuang, pasti akan tetap ketahuan juga. Aku juga tidak bisa lari sekarang. Gedung sekolah sudah benar-benar di kepung. Benar, di saat yang tidak di harapkan, para polisi itu masuk ke ruang aula. Di saat yang sama, mayat guru Yang jatuh ke lantai. Darah masih jelas mengalir dari urat lehernya.

Skakmat. Hanya aku di sini yang masih hidup. Dengan sebuah kapak berlumuran darah di tanganku.

**.**

**SANGFROID**

**Perasaan tertekan ini tidak pernah lepas meskipun di suasana tenang.**

**.**

**Hai aku Kyuhyun. Cerita ini bukan cerita manis. Sungmin berkata saat guru kami kembali nanti, gedung perpustakaan sudah terisi oleh darah. Kami bermain sesuatu dan itu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat. Jadi intinya… pernahkah kalian bermain dengan setan? Taemin berkata kalau ini hanya trik tapi… jika hanya trik, kenapa kami mulai membunuh satu sama lain?**

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

_46 Hours Ago_

"Aku ada pendalaman materi Sabtu besok. Sepertinya." aku bicara lewat telepon. "Ya, Soo Man. Dengarkan aku. Aku… ck. Dengarkan aku!" nada bicaraku mulai naik. Akhir-akhir ini bodyguardku sulit di hubungi karena masalah koneksi. Sialan. "Aku ada pendalaman materi besok. Katakan pada ayah untuk…" telepon terputus. Aku berdecak kemudian membanting ponsel ke dasbor. Seharusnya ayah bisa mengurus masalah ini dengan cepat. Karena musim hujan, sinyal handphone akhir-akhir ini agak rusak. Aku membanting stir, berbelok untuk masuk ke tempat parkir. "Halo? Soo Man?" aku menelpon bodyguardku sekali lagi. "Ya. Katakan pada ayah— ya. Aku tahu ayah sedang melakukan itu, tapi harus di percepat. Kalau tidak aku akan— _shit_!" aku berteriak. Kali ini sebuah spanduk jatuh dari papan iklan sekolah dan menghalangi kaca depan mobil, membuatku tidak bisa melihat ke jalanan depan. "Soo Man! Soo Man! Kutelepon nan—"

BRUK.

Mobilku menabrak sesuatu. "Sial!" aku memukul stir. Setelah mematikan ponsel, aku berjalan keluar sambil melepas kacamata hitam yang kupakai tadi. Hari ini benar-benar sial. Di pagi hari saja bagian depan mobilku sudah penyok karena menabrak lampu jalan, apalagi pendalaman materi Sabtu besok… yang katanya di khususkan untuk anak berkasus. Sayangnya pasti aku salah satunya. Mmm… sebenarnya aku belum lihat daftar nama di depan ruang konseling, tapi aku sudah yakin sekali namaku tercantum di sana.

Saat hendak masuk ke mobil untuk memindahkan posisi, tiba-tiba bel sekolah berbunyi. Terpaksa aku biarkan mobilku dalam posisi seperti itu sampai delapan jam ke depan. Cepat-cepat aku masuk ke dalam sekolah dan menelusuri koridor yang mulai sepi. Tapi ruangan yang aku tuju bukanlah ruang kelas. Yah… tidak ada salahnya untuk mengecek sekali lagi, bukan?

"Kim Heechul, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon, Kim Yesung. Aku masuk pendalaman materi bersama penghancur sekolah ini? Luar biasa." aku menyipitkan mata begitu menyadari namaku tidak tertera di kertas. "Hah?" keningku berkerut.

"Selamat pagi, kyu." sapa guru Lim. Ia adalah guru konseling― satu-satunya guru yang mengertiku di sekolah.

"Selamat pagi." aku membungkuk kecil. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Apa yakin namaku tidak terdaftar… di sini?" tanyaku ragu. Sebenarnya dalam hati aku senang sekali, tapi kupikir rasanya hal ini mustahil.

"Memang namamu tidak ada?" guru Lim menyernyit. "Oh iya… berarti guru tata usaha salah ketik. Di sana baru empat nama, kan? Seharusnya lima. Kau yang kelima." ujarnya. Aku menghela nafas berat— berarti memang harus mengikuti pendalaman materi hari Sabtu besok. "Jangan lupa. Kau harus bawa buku tulis kosong dan alat tulis."

"Baik. Pasti kubawa." aku membungkuk kecil. "Terima kasih, guru Lim." lalu aku bergegas berlari ke kelas. Seperti yang kukira, di dalam kelas sudah ada guru sejarahku. Namanya guru Yang. Ia juga merupakan guru konseling― dan termasuk ke dalam daftar guru-guru yang kubenci di sekolah. Mengetahui aku terlambat masuk pagi ini, ia menyilang tangannya. Menatapku kesal. "Aku ke ruang konseling tadi."

"Tentu saja. Kasus apa yang kau buat?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya melihat daftar nama untuk pendalaman materi besok." kataku ketus, kemudian langsung duduk di tempatku― di baris kedua dari belakang. Di belakangku adalah anak terpintar satu angkatan― mmm, sebenarnya ia satu tahun di bawah angkatanku. Tapi karena ia cerdas dan mengambil kelas aksel, sekarang ia di sejajarkan dengan angkatanku. Kami bertatapan beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya aku merasa tidak tertarik dan memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan buku catatanku dari tas. Ketika hendak mencatat, aku menyadari isi pulpenku telah habis. "Taemin." aku memanggil ke belakang. Semua anak pintar pasti tidak ingin di ganggu. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan risih, "Aku pinjam pulpen."

Ia tersenyum. Sangat sinis. "Tidak." jawabnya. "Kau tidak boleh."

"Taemin." Heechul memanggil dari arah samping. Segera, anak pintar itu menoleh, "Pensilku patah." bisiknya. Senyum di bibir Taemin berubah menjadi senyum malaikat. Untuk sahabat baiknya, bahkan ia memberikan pulpen dengan isi masih penuh. "Makasih ya." Heechul mengangkat alis.

Uh. Brengsek. Semua anak pintar memang suka memilih teman.

Aku kembali menghadap ke depan. Dengan sengaja, aku mendorong diriku ke belakang, membuat kursiku membentur mejanya. Alat tulisnya langsung menggelinding ke lantai dan tangannya meleset dari buku. Dari tempatku, aku bisa melihat garis panjang di catatannya. Hatiku melompat-lompat.

"Cho Kyuhyun, jangan buat kerusuhan!" guru Yang berkacak pinggang. Aku mengangkat bahu sambil terkekeh. Bisa kulihat Taemin sedang berusaha mengumpulkan pulpen-pulpennya yang menggelinding menjauhi tempatnya. Oke, biar kujelaskan ini. Taemin tidak pernah mau menggunakan pulpen tinta biasa. Percayalah, enam pulpen yang berada di kotak pensilnya semuanya keluaran Montblanc dan Aurora yang harganya setara atau bahkan melebihi harga ponsel. "Taemin. Apa semua pulpenmu sudah terkumpul?"

"Aku kehilangan satu. Tapi tidak masalah." anak itu menyahut sambil membenarkan posisi alat tulisnya kembali. Yaah… satu pulpennya sekarang sedang berada di bawah sepatuku. Setelah memeriksa Taemin, aku segera mengambil pulpen itu dan menggunakannya. Haha. Selain tampan, kau juga cerdas, kyu.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Aku ada urusan jadi kalian harus kutinggalkan." guru Yang melirik jam tangan. "Tapi kalian harus kerjakan latihan di buku. Tiga puluh soal, lengkap dan kumpulkan saat jam pulang nanti." Ia mengambil buku-bukunya dan berlalu.

Satu kelas bersorak riang. Aku meringis senang dan mengeluarkan buku latihanku. Taemin sedang membungkuk mencari-cari pulpennya. "Hei anak kecil." panggilku. Ia mengangkat kepala, "Apa kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

Keningnya mengerut kesal, "Pulpenku baru saja hilang karena kau!" teriaknya kesal. "Dan jangan panggil aku anak kecil karena aku hanya berbeda satu tahun darimu!"

"Wow…" Sungmin menyahut, "Tidakkah kau sadar kau bicara seperti itu di depan kami?"

Taemin berdecak, "Aku bisa lakukan apa yang kau tidak bisa lakukan. Tapi kau tidak bisa lakukan apa yang aku lakukan." kemudian ia tersenyum sinis. Oke, ini menggelikan. Bayangkan saja jika ada adik kelas yang berkata seperti itu padamu? Rasanya itu terlalu…

"Kau tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi orang dewasa?" Sungmin mendekati Taemin. Menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Aku tidak pernah mengerti duel seperti ini… tapi kupastikan, mereka beradu pandang.

"Akan kubuktikan." Taemin mengangkat alis.

.

Pagi ini cuacanya tidak bagus seperti biasanya. Angin bertiup kencang dari belah bumi utara bahkan di sertai hujan deras. Aku memutar stir kemudian memarkirkan mobil di sudut lapangan. Aku mengabaikan _parking lot_, lagipula siapa siswa yang akan datang ke sekolah di hari Sabtu? Bahkan kegiatan klub tidak di adakan hari ini. Setelah mengunci mobil, aku melepas kacamata hitamku dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Perpustakaan ini merupakan kebanggaan sekolah kami― pihak sekolah mengeluarkan uang yang cukup banyak untuk pembangunan perpustakaan bertema klasik ini. Ternyata, di dalam sana sudah ada keempat anak yang menjadi teman belajarku.

Siwon sedang duduk di kursi sambil membaca majalah olah raga. Kedua kakinya berada di atas meja. Tepat di samping kakinya, ada Sungmin yang sedang tidur sambil membaca majalah. Lalu di sisi lain kursi, ada Heechul yang sedang berkaca kemudian di sampingnya… ada Taemin?

"Kau!" aku menunjuk tepat ke anak itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?" jeritku. Taemin melirikku lalu memutar mata dengan santai, "Dan… kemana Yesung?!"

"Taemin bukan lagi anak kebanggaan sekolah. Kemarin kau pulang lebih dulu dan tidak sempat melihat serunya ruang olahraga." sahut Sungmin.

"Ya? Karena Sooman bilang ia akan mengantarku ke kantor ayah sore kemarin."

"Kau tidak sempat melihat Taemin menari tanpa baju." sudut mata Sungmin melirik ke arahku. Melihat reaksiku yang membatu seketika, ia terkekeh, "Dan ternyata yang ia telah lakukan lebih dari itu. Kau tahulah ini sekolah laki-laki jadi…?" Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Rahangku rasanya hendak jatuh ke lantai. "Wow." suara tertawaku terdengar ragu, "Kau serius?" mataku menatap tajam. Sungmin mengangguk, diikuti dengan semua anak-anak. Aku menatap Taemin agak lama kemudian menaruh tasku di ujung meja, "Wow." ulangku sekali lagi. Pantas saja ia menggantikan Yesung. Aku saja belum pernah melakukan hal tersebut!

"Ia lebih dewasa darimu." Siwon menyengir.

"Lebih dari Yesung tepatnya." sambar Heechul.

Tiba-tiba pintu utama di buka. Guru Lim masuk sambil membawa beberapa buku sedangkan guru Yang hanya membawa segelas kopi. Curang. "Siwon, taruh majalahmu. Sungmin, duduk di kursi. Heechul, simpan kacamu. Taemin… emm…" guru Lim berhenti. "Kyuhyun, berhenti memperhatikan Taemin." reflek aku langsung mengedipkan mata. Oh, dari tadi aku memperhatikan anak pintar itu?

"Baiklah anak-anak. Pendalaman materi ini tidak seperti pendalaman materi sebelumnya. Kalian tidak perlu mendengarkan guru bicara― karena memang aku tahu kalian tidak suka itu." guru Yang tertawa renyah sambil menaruh gelas kopinya di atas meja. "Isi semua soal di buku ini. Tidak ada mencontek dan kami akan kembali sekitar jam lima sore."

"Apa?!" Heechul mengerutkan kening. "Buku ini ada empat puluh lembar!"

"Itulah sebabnya kami memberi kalian banyak waktu." guru Yang mengangkat kedua alisnya. Siwon menelan ludah sambil memeriksa satu-satu soal. Ini memang soal pilihan ganda… tapi empat puluh lembar? Astaga. "Dari soal-soal itu, kalian juga bisa menambah nilai." guru Yang kembali bicara.

"Waktunya memang cukup banyak…" gumam Taemin sambil memperhatikan soal dari lembar kelembar.

"Oh iya satu lagi." guru Yang mengangkat jari telunjuknya― "Jangan mencontek Taemin." Kami terdiam. Tapi aku bisa melihat Siwon meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi. "Baiklah kami izinkan kalian untuk berkeliling perpustakaan dulu. Sekalian, kami ingin ke kamar kecil." guru Yang tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Sungmin berdecak lalu merangkak di atas meja. Ia menyambar map guru Yang, "Anak-anak tingkat merah. Wow." ujarnya. "Kau paling atas." Ia menunjukku. "Lalu aku, Heechul, Siwon, Taemin, Yesung, Minho, Kai… astaga." ia melempar buku itu ke sisi lain. "Ada yang mau latte? Rasanya membonsankan sekali di sini."

"Chul, aku baca artikel tentang ibumu di Vogue." Taemin tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya itu. "Ia menakjubkan."

Heechul menatap Taemin― tampaknya ia agak kesal. "Ya? Tapi ia bukan perempuan yang melahirkan anaknya setelah menikah jadi halo…? Biasakah satu sekolah tidak banggakan dia?"

"Tapi aku lihat bajunya di _ANTM_."

"Oh? Aku harus bangga?" Heechul menunjuk dirinya dramatis.

"Persahabatan yang unik." Siwon menyuap sesendok oatmeal. "Oh iya. Sekarang masih jam 10 ya? Berarti kita di beri waktu 7 jam. Wow sama seperti kita sekolah. Hampir."

"Jangan bicarakan tentang soal." Sungmin bangkit untuk duduk, "Aku ingin balas dendam pada guru sialan itu." ia mengeluarkan obat tetes mata dari tasnya lalu meneteskan beberapa ke dalam kopi guru Yang. Ow… itu manis.

"Tambahkan parfumku." Heechul menyambar. Aku dan Siwon sama meringis― kuharap guru Yang tidak tewas setelah ini. "Kau tahu? Aku memang sudah lama ingin membunuh guru itu." Heechul berujar pada Taemin, "Sialnya aku tidak bawa…" lalu ia tercekat, "Tidak jadi."

"Kau tidak bawa apa?" aku menatapnya curiga. Dalam hati, aku benar-benar memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengannya.

"Tidak." jawabnya sinis. Taemin memberiku tatapan yang sama. Oke, tidak apa-apa. Aku cukup bersabar dengan jawaban itu.

"Nampaknya kedua sahabat itu akan menjadi pembunuh hari ini." bisik Siwon setengah tertawa. Ya… aku tahu ia becanda. Tapi memang kedua orang itu terlalu berkubu-kubu, jadi kami tidak bisa menebak-nebak apa isi otak mereka sebenarnya.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Jadi kalian tidak berkeliling?" guru Yang datang dan langsung meminum kopinya. "Ow. Rasanya sedikit pahit." ia menyernyit. Aku bisa dengar suara Sungmin menahan tawa. Mataku melirik Heechul dan Taemin― mereka berbisik-bisik. Benar kubilang apa… "Untuk memastikan kalian tidak pergi, kami mengunci semua pintu. Dan semua pintu di buat dari besi titanium. Jadi jangan harap kalian bisa kabur." jelasnya. Oke terserah. Hari ini akan sangat membonsankan. "Kemudian… ponsel?" ia membuka tasnya. Heechul berdecak kemudian memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas guru Yang. Diikuti oleh Taemin, Sungmin dan Siwon. "Kau?" guru Yang mengangkat alis.

"Aku tertinggal di rumah."

Ia memberiku tatapan kurang yakin. "Aku berusaha percaya padamu." ucapnya sambil berjalan kembali ke sisi guru Lim. "Selamat mengerjakan soal dan ingat, jangan mencontek. Karena komputer di sini tidak bisa internet, jadi kalian harus membaca buku" ia terkekeh. Hahaha. Itu tidak lucu, guru Yang. "Ingat. Kami akan kembali jam 5."

"Ya. Kau akan kembali jam 5." Sungmin menyahut. "Dan saat kau kembali… ruangan ini telah terisi oleh darah! DADADADA!" ia berteriak. Berusaha menakuti kami. Hahaha. Itu tidak lucu, min.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi." guru Lim tersenyum lalu berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan bersama guru Yang.

"Hah. Dia akan diare nanti." Sungmin tertawa menghina.

"Atau mungkin mati." tambah Heechul.

Taemin berlari kecil menuju lantai dua perpustakaan lalu muncul di balik balkon, "Apa kalian yakin kita akan aman di sini?" sahutnya.

Aku mendongak, "Tentu saja."

"Aku bertanya pada semuanya." Taemin berteriak kembali. "Kecuali kau." lanjutnya. Oh… oke. Kata-katanya itu cukup membuatku ingin sekali menonjoknya tepat di wajah.

"Ya. Pasti aman." akhirnya Siwon menjawab. Taemin mengangguk lalu menatap ke buku kecil di tangannya kembali― lalu ia menjerit dan melempar buku itu jauh-jauh ke bawah. Seekor serangga kecil berjalan keluar dari buku itu.

"Wow." Heechul membulatkan mata. "Heh kau serius? Buku dengan rayap? Katanya perpustakaan ini baru!"

"Kurasa di sini tidak aman." Taemin melangkah cepat ke lantai satu sambil menghirup _inhaler_. Aku pernah dengar soal asma Taemin yang sudah parah, tapi aku tidak sangka terkejut saja membuat asmanya kambuh. "Ayo kerjakan soal ini." ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Heechul. "Oh fisika. Pencetus hukum Kirchhoff… Gustav. Sinar gamma… sepuluh pangkat dua lima hertz sampai sepuluh pangkat dua puluh. Salah satu manfaat sinar X… CT Scan..."

Kulihat secara tidak sadar, Taemin memberi jawaban pada anak-anak yang lain. Siwon menyalin jawaban yang di gumamkan begitupula Heechul. Aku menaruh pulpenku di samping buku dan berjalan menuju pintu belakang. Mungkin yang di sini di buka― tapi ternyata di ganjal dari luar. Aku bisa mengintip dari sini… guru Yang sedang muntah-muntah di semak-semak. Ternyata racun dari Sungmin dan Heechul cukup berhasil.

"Hei! Kalian harus lihat ini!" suara Sungmin terdengar kembali. "Video Taemin di masukkan ke Youtube."

"Benarkah?" Siwon tertawa.

Taemin menutup bukunya kemudian berjalan menuju Sungmin, hendak menyambar ponsel lelaki itu. "Ups. 935 viewers dalam sehari. Bagus."

"Berikan. Aku. Ponselnya." Taemin menekankan setiap kata-katanya. Sungmin mengangkat alisnya dengan gaya menghina, "Aku tahu kau yang menyebarkan video itu."

"Kau ingin jadi dewasa? Kurasa arti dewasa sebenarnya adalah berani dalam segala hal. Termasuk memamerkan sedikit sisi liarmu di internet." ungkap Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Apa kata ayahku kalau dia melihat itu? Kalian tidak tahu selama ini aku stress! Bahkan psikologku…"

"Kalau mentalmu selunak itu, jelas sekali kau masih kecil." Sungmin bersikeras. Ia duduk di kursi kemudian menyalakan sebatang rokok. "Kau tidak seharusnya sekelas dengan kita, anak lemah."

"Berhenti!" Heechul berdiri sambil menyambar rokok di tangan Sungmin. "Taemin, kau duduk di sampingku." Ia menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. Dengan patuh, Taemin menuruti apa yang di katakan sahabatnya itu. Heechul menghisap rokok pelan— "Dengar semuanya. Kita di sini untuk pendalaman materi dan aku sendiri datang untuk formalitas, bukan untuk belajar atau bekerja sama dengan kalian." Heechul menunjuk kami semua. "Jadi kita ambil serius soal ini. 40 persen perpustakaan ini di bangun oleh uang sumbangan ayahku dan itu berarti, aku yang memimpin. Aku bukan orang anti sosial yang suka bermain catur, membaca buku tebal dan mengoleksi serangga seperti… apa namanya itu, Taemin?"

"Mmm… penderita obsesif kompulsif."

"Ya. Aku juga tidak akan membantu orang lain di ruangan ini selain diriku sendiri dan Taemin. Dan berhubung pemimpin itu hanya ada satu, jadi tidak ada kata kita tapi hanya ada kata aku. Karena aku melakukan semua ini untuk diriku sendiri." Heechul mengakhiri pidato kecilnya dengan cukup angkuh.

"Tapi… apa kau tahu perpustakaan ini berhantu?" potong Sungmin sambil menyalakan rokok baru. Heechul dan Taemin menyernyit kecil. "Oooh. Aku malu sekali jika aku tahu uang ayahku sendiri di buat untuk membangun perpustakaan berhantu. Tapi nampaknya kau tidak." ujarnya. "Dan berhenti membela teman kecilmu itu karena sebenarnya ia jauh lebih hina dari kita."

"Berhenti bicara, orang munafik." Taemin mendesis. "Aku tahu. Kalian semua membenciku karena kalian merasa aku yang paling pintar― dan sejujurnya memang iya, tapi tidak seharusnya kalian begitu iri padaku."

"Owh. Aku ingin muntah!" Siwon mendorong Taemin.

"Kalau begitu jilatlah muntahmu sendiri nantinya karena kurasa pembersih sekolah saja tidak sudi membersihkannya untukmu." Heechul mendorong Siwon kembali.

"Ada yang mau memanggil hantu?" Sungmin mengangkat tangan. Pertengkaran kecil itu terhenti dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Usaha yang bagus juga untuk mengalihkan perhatian. "Mmm… aku biasa memanggil orang tuaku. Kalian tahulah mereka sudah… huek. Mati. Setidaknya untuk membuktikan saja apa benar perpustakaan ini berhantu atau tidak."

"Semua perpustakaan pasti berhantu." sambarku.

"Ide bagus." Siwon mengangguk. "Aku ingin melihat kekalahan di wajah tuan muda kita."

Heechul berdecak kesal lalu mengangkat kepala. Tetap dengan pose sombongnya, "Baiklah." katanya. "Hitam dan putih kita lihat mana yang lebih benar." Ia memiringkan kepala kemudian berbalik. "Apa yang kita butuhkan?"

"Lilin hitam― aku bawa. Lalu… alat untuk menandakan kedatangan hantunya. Seperti alat yang dapat bersuara…"

"Bel." Heechul mengangguk kecil.

"Ya. Dan foto-foto hantu. Mmmm… kurasa kita butuh garam dan kertas juga."

"Wow. Kedengarannya mengerikan." aku membulatkan mata. "Biar aku yang print. Kalian cari saja benda yang lain."

"Aku ikut denganmu." Siwon mengikutiku di belakang. "Daripada aku harus bersama kedua orang sombong itu. Aku juga kurang suka dengan Sungmin. Dia agak aneh." bisiknya.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Dia pernah membawa vibrator berbentuk kapsul di tas. Aku pernah lihat beberapa hari lalu."

"Benarkah? Sungmin memang agak gila kurasa." Siwon tersenyum. "Mungkin karena ia sudah kehilangan orang tuanya. Ia mencari kesenangan sendiri."

"Hahaha." aku tertawa renyah. "Aku terkejut. _Jesus fucking christ_…" lalu mengelus dada.

.

Kami berkumpul di ruangan kecil tempat menyimpan peralatan penting perpustakaan seperti globe, peta bahkan alat pembersih. Lupakan. Sebenarnya aku juga agak jijik, tapi dengan gesit Siwon mendorong meja dan beberapa kursi untuk membentuk sebuah formasi sendiri. Aku menaruh foto-foto hantu di atas meja, kemudian Sungmin datang dan menyalakan lilin-lilin hitam.

Heechulpun datang. "Aku dapatkan bel kecil ini di dekat piano di lantai dua. Bentuknya memang seperti bel restoran tapi kurasa akan lebih mudah kalau kita gunakan ini." ujarnya. "Oh iya. Taemin sudah mencari garam ke manapun, tapi mustahil sekali kita temukan garam di perpustakaan."

"Kau benar." Sungmin menggaruk kepala. "Mmm… sebenarnya permainan ini bisa di mulai tanpa garam, tapi aku takut kalian bisa mati." Nafasku tiba-tiba berhenti. Heechul memberi Sungmin tatapan tajam, seakan ia sedang menginterogasi anak itu lewat matanya. "Aku becanda." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya jahil, menunjukkan anting kecilnya.

"Tidak lucu." sambar Siwon.

"Aku tidak biasa dengan anak _punk_." Heechul membenarkan rambutnya. Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan dan beranjak untuk duduk di sampingnya— "Jangan di sini." ia segera membentakku. "Ini tempat Taemin."

"Aku bisa duduk di…"

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa." Heechul menekan kata-katanya. Rasanya sakit. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa.

Tak lama kemudian, Taemin datang. Di tangannya ada beberapa lembar kertas. "Bagus. Sekarang potong kertas itu jadi enam." Sungmin memberi perintah. Taemin menyelip anak-anak rambutnya ke balik telinga lalu mulai memotong kertas itu. "Heechul, aku berani taruhan kau bawa silet?"

Mataku dan Siwon langsung tertuju pada Heechul. Lelaki cantik itu menunjukkan mimik wajah yang cukup terkejut. "Darimana kau…?" Heechul mencoba untuk mengelak, tapi akhrinya ia membuka tasnya dan memberikan benda itu pada Sungmin.

"Kau memang bilang tidak bawa pisau, tapi aku tahu pasti kau selalu bawa silet." Sungmin tersenyum lalu beranjak untuk mengambil tempat duduk.

Bilang tidak membawa pisau… bukankah tadi Heechul memotong kata-katanya saat hendak meracuni kopi guru Yang? Berarti Sungmin mengetahui Heechul dengan jelas, padahal mereka kurang dekat. Apa Sungmin memeriksa tas Heechul? Dan kenapa pula Heechul membawa benda tajam ke sekolah?! Aku saling bertatapan dengan Siwon sekali lagi. Berharap candaannya memang benar sekedar 'candaan'. Tapi rasanya aku melihat sesuatu yang mulai ganjil di sini.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Duduk di kursi dan atur nafas kalian." Sungmin tersenyum. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri— menyadari ternyata semua tempat sudah di ambil. Perlahan, aku mengambil kursi tepat di samping Heechul. Aku bisa mendengar anak itu mendesis kecil dan mulai berbisik pada Taemin. "Ikuti apa yang kulakukan baik-baik. Pertama, kau harus menulis namamu di kertas…" Sungmin mengambil satu kertas kemudian menulis di atas benda itu, "Kemudian ambil silet dan potong sedikit jarimu." ia sedikit meringis saat permukaan pisau itu mengiris kulitnya. Aku menggigit bibir— apa segini mengerikan? "Lalu teteskan darahmu di kertas. Dan kertas ini, telah menjadi bukti bahwa kau mengikuti permainan ini." ia menunjukkan kertasnya yang telah basah oleh sepercik darah.

Siwon meremas tangannya sendiri, "Apa sebenarnya ini berbahaya?"

"Akan berbahaya jika kalian tidak ikuti kata-kataku." jawab Sungmin cepat. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati kami masing-masing melakukan apa yang di lakukan Sungmin. Kurasa ini sedikit gila dan aku yakin bukan aku saja yang berpikiran seperti itu. "Lalu saling berpegangan tangan…" Sungmin menggenggam tangan Siwon dan Taemin. Oh tidak ini masalah besar. Heechul segera mengelap tangannya di taplak meja kemudian baru memegang tanganku. Oke, itu cukup ramah. "Seseorang harus jadi _medium_. Tidak ada yang mau jadi medium? Aku tahu itu. Jadi Heechul, kurasa kau pantas."

"Apa? Kenapa bukan kau?" Heechul membulatkan mata.

"Karena aku di sini sebagai pembimbing, bukan _medium_. Dan kau juga orang yang ingin membuktikan perpustakaan ini bukan?" Heechul meringis kesal lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Katakan kau ingin si hantu menunjukkan keberadaannya."

Kudengar Taemin mulai terbatuk. Anak itu sedang mengatur nafas— oh tidak. Bisa jadi asmanya kambuh. Heechul melirik sahabatnya itu singkat, "Kau akan bersamaku. Kita akan aman." bisiknya. Taemin mengangguk dalam diam. "Baik. Hantu, tunjukkan keberadaanmu." Heechul mengangkat kepalanya malas. Aku merasa udara dingin meniup tengkuk kami. Mataku terpejam erat, mempersiapkan diri untuk menjalani semua ini.

Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi.

Genggaman tangan Heechul mulai merenggang. "Lihat?" katanya sinis. "Mana hantu?"

"Belum selesai, bodoh." Sungmin menguap. "Aku mulai bosan dengan suasana…"

TRING.

Gerakan kami terdiam. Semua mata tertuju pada bel kecil yang Heechul taruh di tengah-tengah meja. Nafasku tertahan di antara tenggorokan dan dadaku. Mata Siwon melebar, deru nafas Taemin semakin terdengar… dan genggaman Heechul semakin erat di tanganku! "Hantunya sudah datang." Sungmin tersenyum. "Lepaskan genggaman tangan kalian, ambil lilin dan jalanlah keluar."

Aku menelan nafas. Mataku bertatapan dengan Siwon. Lelaki itu menggeleng kecil, berusaha mengatakan padaku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Heechul juga berbisik kecil pada Taemin. "Aku percaya kata-katamu. Bahwa kita semua akan aman." Siwon berkata.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu dengan santai. "Tidak tanpa garam." jawabnya. Gerakan kami terhenti. Aku mendengar suara tawa Sungmin semakin panjang— ada apa dengan anak itu? "Aku becanda. Aku ada persediaan garam tapi hanya sedikit. Sekarang keluarlah. Jangan kembali ke ruangan ini sebelum guru Yang dan guru Lim datang. Jika kalian merasa ada yang berbisik atau meniup tengkuk kalian, atau bahkan kalian melihat sosok bayangan hitam yang besar… lari. Lari sejauh yang kalian bisa, jangan pernah tengok ke belakang. Pastikan lilin kalian tidak padam. Jika padam, kalian punya waktu sepuluh detik untuk menyalakannya lagi." jelasnya panjang. "Aku yakin kebanyakan anak di sini merokok, bukan?"

"Katamu ini akan aman! Bahkan tanpa garam!" aku membentak.

"Kalau kalian bisa bertahan, kalian akan aman. Tapi lebih aman jika pakai garam." Sungmin berusaha membuatku tenang. Kali ini aku melihat air muka serius di wajahnya. "Kupikir perpustakaan ini tidak berhantu, tapi ternyata hantu yang datang… lebih dari yang kubayangkan. Dan kita bukan sekedar memanggilnya…"— kemudian Sungmin mengambil nafas, "Kita mengajaknya bermain juga."

.

Mendadak ruang perpustakaan menjadi gelap. Tidak ada satupun lampu yang dapat di nyalakan. Kami tetap terjaga di meja di tengah ruangan. Sungmin tengah menaburkan garam di sekeliling tempat kami, sementara aku sedang sibuk mencari sinyal. Tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada bahkan satupun! "Sip. Kita akan terjaga sampai sepuluh menit kedepan." ia menepuk tangannya ke celana kemudian beranjak duduk di meja.

"Kenapa hanya sepuluh menit?" aku menyernyit.

"Karena semakin lama energi positif garam menghilang dan hantu-hantu itu bisa menembus pertahanan kita."

"Aku mau pulang saja." Siwon menutup wajahnya di antara lengan. "Aku boleh jujur? Jangan hina aku, tapi sekarang aku luar biasa takut!"

"Aku juga." Heechul mengusap lengannya pelan. "Taemin, ambil _inhaler_mu. Pasti akan berguna suatu saat."

"Ini menyesatkan." rutuk Taemin. "Kalian bermain sampai guru Yang dan guru Lim datang? Sedangkan kalian mengabaikan soal dari mereka? Ini sama sekali tidak penting. Pasti ini trik Sungmin atau semacamnya." Ia menggeleng sambil membuka buku soal.

Sungmin menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya lalu menatap Taemin tajam. "Heh anak kecil. Trik? Kau pikir mati lampu di perpustakaan ini kebetulan? Lalu angin di dalam ruangan tadi kau pikir ikebetulan juga?"

"Mungkin itu angin dari fentilasi. Walaupun jendelanya di tutup tapi aku tahu di luar sedang hujan deras."

"Oooh. Oke. Bukankah hujan deras malah membuat suasana menjadi lebih mencekam?"

"Semuanya jadi terasa mencekam karena kau yang memberi sugesti pada kami untuk berpikir demikian." Taemin menaruh pulpennya dan menatap Sungmin. Sejujurnya, aku mulai tertarik dengan pertengkaran ini. Apalagi suasana semakin memanas. Sungmin memberi tatapan muak pada Taemin, begitupula sebaliknya. "Dan satu lagi, kelemahan dari trikmu. Tidak ada hantu di siang hari." Ia tersenyum kemudian mengerjakan soalnya kembali.

Heechul memberi Taemin tepukan kecil. Kuakui, jawaban Taemin cukup hebat. "Tapi aku tahu kau sempat takut." Sungmin kembali bersuara.

"Ya?" Taemin mengangkat alis, "Itulah kebodohan yang telah aku lakukan hari ini. Dan aku tidak akan lakukan lagi." ia mengejek.

Sungmin berdecak kemudian turun dari meja. Ia melihat jam tangannya, "Lihat, Taemin. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit." godanya. "Aku akan lihat kekalahan di wajahmu nanti. Oh, atau mungkin tidak. Karena kau sudah akan mati lebih dulu." Sungmin menyipitkan mata kemudian berlari keluar batas garam. Bayangannya hilang di telan kegelapan dan rak-rak buku.

Aku masih duduk di kursi, nafasku juga masih tertahan. Siwon menunjukkan ponselnya padaku. Timernya sudah menunjukkan angka 00.07. "Jangan pedulikan Heechul dan Taemin. Aku lebih percaya pada Sungmin." bisiknya. Sejujurnya, aku sependapat dengannya. Entah kenapa, aku berpikir memang hantu-hantu itu di belakangku. Berusaha mengejar kami.

"Lima." Siwon berkata, mulai membereskan benda-bendanya. "Empat." Kami memasukkan benda-benda ke tas. "Tiga." tidak lupa aku memasukkan ponsel ke kantung. "Dua." Siwon menatapku. Kaki kami sudah berada di ujung garam… "Satu."

Kami berlari sekencang mungkin. Meninggalkan meja tengah, dan menghilang di balik rak-rak buku. Sebisa mungkin kami tetap terjaga untuk selalu berdua.

Jangan sampai lilinnya padam.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author bikin FF ini karena kayaknya…... dengan berat hati author punya rencana untuk berhenti melanjutkan ATROCIOUS. Bagi yang udah baca FF itu, author mohon maaf.**

**Yaah kenapa jadi bicarakan FF lain? Ayo kita lihat FF baru ini. Kelihatannya dari temanya… apa agak mengerikan? Di awal sekali kelihatannya seperti **_**thriller**_** tapi kenapa malah nyambung ke setan? Yah… author juga masih nyusun plot. Yang penting, jika kalian suka tema dan susunan ceritanya, kalian kasih tau aja di kotak review. Review dari kalian adalah semangat bagi author.**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review!**


	2. Chapter 2

.

Kami tidak mengerti isi kepala Taemin. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi, juga semua kata-kata Sungmin. Satu menit setelah aku dan Siwon pergi, kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke kembali ke meja besar untuk menjemput mereka berdua karena rasa khawatir. Taemin masih berkutat dengan buku soalnya sedangkan Heechul hanya diam sambil mengusap lengannya― kami semua tahu ia takut, tapi ia enggan pergi karena Taemin ingin tetap di sana. Penerangan mereka hanya satu, cahaya lilin. "Ini omong kosong." Taemin menutup bukunya setelah melihat sosok kami kembali. "Rasanya lucu kalau aku ingat-ingat kenapa kalian berlari seperti tadi hanya karena percaya dengan trik bodoh Sungmin."

"Ini bukan trik." aku menekankan. "Jujur, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membela Sungmin. Tapi tidakkah kau pikir ini aneh? Bagaimana bisa kau merasa ada hawa dingin di sekitarmu, kemudian lampu yang tiba-tiba mati sendiri setelah kita selesai bermain? Kau pikir ini trik Sungmin?"

"Dia itu anak ternakal di sekolah, kyu. Dia bisa saja…" Taemin terdiam. "Oh iya. Kau di atasnya. Atau mungkin saja ini ulahmu juga?"

"Astaga." aku memutar mata. "Aku dan Siwon kembali ke sini untuk menyelamatkan kalian berdua. Kalian tidak punya garam, apa yang kalian punya lagi?"

"Kami punya otak." ia mengetuk pelipisnya pelan, "Logikaku berkata, semua ini bisa di jawab dengan ilmu pengetahuan, bukan spiritual."

Siwon mendesis. "Percuma saja kita kembali ke sini." bisiknya.

Ia memberi isyarat padaku untuk meninggalkan kedua sahabat itu― tapi sejujurnya, aku tidak mau. "Kita memulai permainan ini berlima, maka kita akan selesaikan berlima juga." aku bersikeras― dan di saat yang sama, lampu di atas kami menyala. Semua mata tertuju ke atas, menatap lampu besar yang menjadi pusat penerangan lobi perpustakaan― kemudian lampu itu mati kembali― lalu menyala. Mati… dan nyala.

Bulu kudukku merinding. Kenapa lampu itu tiba-tiba berkelap-kelip?

"Apa… sekarang logikamu bisa menjawab ini?" bibirku gemetar, tapi aku tetap memberi Taemin tatapan menantang. Lelaki itu menelan ludah, tapi tidak menjawab apapun. Sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya― ayolah, kami semua berpikir hal yang sama: kenapa lampu itu bisa menyala sendiri di dalam keadaan perpustakaan yang sedang mati lampu?!

Siwon mencari-cari kemejaku, lalu menggenggamnya erat. "Ayo pergi. Ayo pergi!"ia membisikkan kalimat yang sama berkali-kali. Satu tangannya yang memegang sebuah cawan lilin gemetaran.

Aku berjalan menghampiri Heechul lalu mengulurkan tangan, "Kita main berlima, maka kita harus selesaikan ini berlima juga."

Seperti biasa, ia hanya memberiku tatapan sinis. "Aku akan pergi kalau Taemin pergi." ia mengantungi tangannya. Jelas-jelas ia menolak tawaranku. Diam-diam, aku sakit hati. "Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" ia melirik Taemin.

"Ya." sahabatnya itu mengangguk sambil menggigit ujung jarinya. "Sebenarnya, aku sedikit berubah pikiran. Aku hanya sedang mencari sesuatu yang bisa di gunakan sebagai pengganti garam." jawabnya. Heechul menatapku sambil menyernyit, begitu juga yang aku lakukan. Siwon ikut bergabung sambil mencengkram kemeja kami berdua lebih erat― tentu saja. Ia memang kuat, tapi aku berani taruhan ia takut hantu. "Aku tahu!" Taemin membulatkan mata. Ia berbisik pada Heechul― mata Heechul terbelalak lebar. Ia berbisik kembali.

"Bagaimana kita mendapatkannya?" kudengar bisikan Heechul yang sedikit memekik. Taemin membalas dengan bisikan kecil, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Taemin lebih pintar bersembunyi di banding Heechul.

Mereka menyimpan rahasia itu untuk diri mereka sendiri. Kurasa beberapa jam terakhir ini kata-kata Siwon mulai benar. Soal mereka yang berkubu-kubu… tapi kuharap ada satu yang tidak akan benar. Ingat saat Siwon menyinggung soal pembunuh? Tidak mungkin di lakukan oleh salah satu dari kami bukan?

**.**

**SANGFROID**

**Perasaan tertekan ini tidak pernah lepas meskipun di suasana tenang.**

**.**

**Hai aku Kyuhyun. Cerita ini bukan cerita manis. Sungmin berkata saat guru kami kembali nanti, gedung perpustakaan akan terisi oleh darah. Kami bermain sesuatu dan itu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat. Jadi intinya… pernahkah kalian kejar-kejaran dengan hantu? Taemin berkata kalau ini hanya trik tapi… jika hanya trik, kenapa kami mulai membunuh satu sama lain?**

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

Langkah kami gemetaran saat kami menelusuri koridor perpustakaan, berjalan ke balik rak-rak buku yang gelap. Sebisa mungkin aku mengabaikan rasa takut. Karena mati listrik, otomatis pendingin ruangan juga mati seharusnya tidak ada angin dingin yang meniup di sekeliling… sudahlah. Bayangan seperti itu hanya membuatku bertambah takut saja. Di sisi lain, aku selalu mencuri pandang untuk melihat keadaan di belakang― Heechul dan Taemin masih mengobrol. Entah tentang apa, tapi aku selalu ingin tahu. Tampaknya Taemin menyadari tatapanku, ia berbisik pada Heechul kemudian mereka mengangkat kepala, membuat jarak beberapa senti. Sekali lagi, aku sakit hati.

"Mereka itu berkubu-kubu. Perlu ada sesuatu yang mendesak sehingga mereka akan mengatakan apa yang dari tadi mereka katakan." Siwon ikut berbisik padaku. "Seperti… misalnya hantu-hantu itu mengejar mereka dan akhirnya mau tidak mau mereka akan katakan apa yang bisa menjadi pengganti garam itu."

"Tapi kurasa… jika kita terus menghindar seperti ini maka hantu-hantu itu tidak dapat mengejar kita."

"Maka buatlah seperti mereka benar-benar muncul dulu!" Siwon menginjak lantai gemas. "Kau bisa membuat suasana mencekam sehingga mereka bisa percaya bahwa hantu-hantu itu sudah dekat."

Aku menelan ludah. Sebenarnya, tidak ada salahnya jika ide Siwon di coba. Kami bisa menakut-nakuti dan membuat presepsi aneh tentang hal-hal seram yang akan terjadi― seperti yang di lakukan Sungmin. Tapi mengingat Heechul sendiri juga bingung untuk mendapatkan benda itu… kurasa untuk sementara kami harus mengurungkan rencana terselubung ini. "Lebih baik kita cari jalan keluar dari sini. Jangan cari garamnya." aku mempercepat langkahku, berbelok memasuki sayap kiri gedung perpustakaan. Mereka berlari-lari kecil di belakangku.

"Pintu!" Heechul memekik. Ia bergegas untuk membuka pintu itu, bahkan sampai menggedornya. Tapi pintu itu tidak terbuka juga. "Ada yang punya ide untuk membuka pintu brengsek ini?!"

"Sepertinya pintu ini di buat dari titanium seperti kata guru Yang." Taemin menggeleng pelan.

"Pintu ini berada di lantai dua perpustakaan. Jelas-jelas bukan pintu keluar. Pasti di buat dari besi biasa." serobotku.

"Mau besi atau apapun, kekuatan kita tidak akan bisa membuka pintu ini. Kita butuh suatu alat!" Siwon mondar-mandir, sampai akhirnya ia terhenti karena menyadari ada sesuatu di tembok. Ia mengarahkan lilinnya ke benda itu, lalu memicingkan mata. "Ada kapak di dalam kotak kaca ini. Chul, coba kau cari engsel pintunya!" ia berjalan mundur sambil mencari suatu alat di rak buku. Heechul meraba-raba pinggir pintu, berharap mendapatkan engsel pintu seperti yang di katakan Siwon. Bersamaan dengan itu, Siwon melempar sebuah buku tebal ke kotak kaca itu― Pecahan kaca tersebar di sekeliling kami. Melihatnya, aku agak bergidik ngeri. Kapak itu berukuran besar bahkan panjangnya hampir setengah tubuh Siwon. Ia menghantam benda itu berkali-kali ke engsel pintu, menyebabkan kerusakan parah. "Kau tahu? Jika guru Yang mengunci pintu ini, dengan kata lain ada jalan keluar di sini." ― dan yang terakhir, ia menendang permukaan pintu.

Kami melompat masuk ke dalam, "Apa suara berisik tadi akan membuat para hantu mengetahui keberadaan kita?" tanyaku. Mereka menatapku bersamaan, lalu menggeleng. Tapi aku melihat sorot ketakutan di masing-masing mata mereka. "Oke. Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar dan segera bilang guru Yang dan Lim. Oh iya jam berapa sekarang?"

"Mmm… jam tiga?"

"Bagus. Ternyata waktu berjalan cukup cepat juga." kataku sambil menyeret kursi. Tepat di dekat langit-langit ada lubang angin yang cukup besar. Aku membuka tutupnya lalu melihat ke dalam― cukup untuk satu orang, tapi terlihat panjang sekali. "Apa kalian terpikir akan terhubung kemana lubang angin ini?"

"Mungkin ke tempat parkir?" Siwon menyahut. "Tanya saja Taemin."

"Taemin masih di luar." Heechul melengos sambil mengintip keluar. Lalu nafasnya tersendat, "Kemana Taemin?" Aku dan Siwon membeku. Pelan-pelan, kami berbalik. Berharap bahwa mata Heechul memang benar salah. "Taemin tidak ada. Sungguh! Di mana Taemin?!" lelaki itu menjerit pelan. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin.

"Jangan mengejarnya. Biar aku saja!" kataku sambil turun dari kursi. Tanpa menunggu reaksi Heechul, aku berlari menerobos koridor. Semakin jauh aku menelusuri koridor, kesunyian yang senyap semakin mencekam. Tidak ada suara lain yang kudengar selain suara langkahku sendiri. Api di atas sumbu lilinku bergetar seiring langkah kakiku yang mulai goyah. Tunggu tunggu… kami hanya berlima di gedung perpustakaan ini bukan? Dan sekarang aku hanya sendiri di koridor perpustakaan ini. Dengan cahaya lilin.

Memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan tadi adalah kesalahan terbesar. Aku baru sadar sekarang. Jika memang aku mati di sini… keputusan ini adalah keputusan terburuk yang pernah kubuat seumur hidup.

Aku menelan ludah. Kembalipun juga percuma. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahku… tapi aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan suara. Suara hujan di luar begitu deras, bahkan suara guntur ikut menyusul. Jantungku berdegup kencang… aku sangat ketakutan. Di dalam suasana yang mencekam, tiba-tiba aku merasa angin dingin meniup. Kuharap tidak ada apa-apa di sekelilingku…

ZAP.

Tidak ada yang kulihat selain kegelapan.

Lilinku padam.

Cepat-cepat aku mencari korek api elektrik di dalam kantung. Ketika kunyalakan… aku melihat sebuah sosok bermata putih dan berlumuran darah. Mulutnya terbuka bahkan sampai melewati batas dagu― mungkin rahangnya patah. Mataku membesar, bahkan hampir saja korek itu terjatuh dari tanganku. Mengingat aku hanya mempunyai sepuluh detik, aku menyalakan lilinku dan memandang ke depan kembali.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

Bulu kudukku merinding bahkan sampai ke ujung kaki. Seiring kepergian sosok itu, suara benda pecah menyusul. Aku menelan ludah sekali lagi. "Taemin?" suaraku gemetaran. Tapi tidak ada jawaban apa-apa. Sesosok bayangan berjalan melewati tangga, suara langkahnyapun terdengar. Itu pasti dia! "Taemin!" aku mengejarnya di belakang.

Taemin berlari tepat ke arah meja besar di tengah perpustakaan lalu merogoh tasnya cepat-cepat. Satu tangannya berusaha untuk mencari-cari suatu benda sedangkan satu tangannya lagi mencengkram erat dadanya. Pasti asmanya kambuh. "Kau simpan inhalermu dimana?" aku berdiri di sampingnya, ikut membantu. Taemin menunjuk laci depannya, tapi aku sudah periksa berkali-kali bahkan sampai kutumpahkan seluruh isi tasnya tapi kami tidak temukan apapun. "Tidak ada!" nafasku memburu. Akupun juga panik, tapi tetap berusaha untuk mencari berkali-kali. Sekarang kedua tangannya ikut mencengkram kemejaku. Aku bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang tercekat― ia benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas! "Kau yakin di simpan di sini?!" jeritku. Perlahan, genggaman Taemin merenggang. Ia terjatuh seketika. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisku, sebisa mungkin aku cermati keadaan Taemin― ia terbaring di lantai. Kedua matanya kosong.

Apa… dia mati?

Astaga.

Sebisa mungkin, aku menahan diriku untuk tidak menjerit, melainkan berjongkok dan memeriksanya. Tapi aku tidak dapat merasakan detak di nadinya. Leherku serasa tercekik. Nafasku tersangkut dan menyebabkanku seperti terkena asma selama beberapa detik. Di waktu yang sama, semua lampu kembali menyala seperti biasa. Mataku terbelalak dan mulai melihat sekeliling. KENAPA SEMUA INI TERJADI TEPAT SETELAH SATU ORANG MENINGGAL?!

Siwon dan Heechul memekik senang dari lantai dua. Aku melihat sosok mereka berjalan dari balkon, hendak menuruni tangga. Di koridor timur, aku juga melihat Sungmin keluar dari toilet sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sial, mereka berkumpul di waktu yang sama. Entah apa yang akan kukatakan nanti.

"Kau temukan Taemin?" Heechul berjalan riang mendekatiku diikuti Siwon di belakangnya. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat tubuh sahabatnya itu yang terbujur kaku di lantai. "Taemin… kenapa?" Heechul masih berusaha untuk mengecek kebenaran, tapi aku juga tidak bisa berbohong. Jadi aku hanya menggeleng singkat. Ia langsung terjatuh, lilinnya padam dan menggelinding ke kaki meja. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli. "Min?" ia memukul pipi sahabatnya pelan― tapi percuma. Tidak membuahkan hasil. "Kenapa… ini bisa terjadi?"

"Asmanya." jawabku parau. Aku bisa mendengar Heechul mengambil nafas panjang. Ia tertunduk dan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Siwon menatapku, memberi isyarat untuk memberi orang itu waktu.

"Garamku juga sudah hampir habis." Sungmin bersuara. Kami menoleh ke arahnya, "Apa kau tahu kenapa asma Taemin bisa kambuh?"

"Tidak." aku menggeleng― tapi sebenarnya, dalam hati mungkin aku mengetahuinya. Jarak kami tidak jauh setelah aku melihat sosok bermata putih saat lilinku padam. Apa Taemin melihatnya juga? Kurasa tidak mustahil. "Inhalernya tidak ada. Padahal sudah di cari tadi."

"Benar-benar nihil?" Sungmin mengangkat alis. Aku memberi jawaban dengan sekadar mengangguk. "Baiklah. Lebih baik kita periksa benda-benda apa masih ada di tempatnya atau tidak." ia menghela nafas berat sambil berjalan membuka tasnya. Semua isinya ia keluarkan di atas meja― "Aku bawa surat detensi dari guru Yang. Rokok, korek, satu lilin lagi, garam…" kata-katanya terhenti saat ia melihat secarik kertas berwarna hijau.

Sementara itu, aku menyambar sebuah benda kecil berbentuk kapsul. "Ini apa?" godaku sambil memencet tombol merah di remotenya. Benda itu bergetar hebat bahkan sampai terpental ke ujung meja. "Vibrator berbentuk kapsul?"

"Pendalaman materi bisa jadi sangat membonsankan." Sungmin menyengir. "Kertas ini cuma kertas brosur di jalan. Kau, Siwon." ia memberi isyarat agar Siwon membuka tasnya.

"Aku hanya bawa buku dan alat tulis. Ini jaketku. Selesai." Siwon mengangkat bahunya. Isi tasnya tidak ada menariknya sama sekali. "Heechul, ayo kita periksa tas dulu." bujuknya. Lelaki yang di ajaknya itu masih diam, tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. "Chul… ayo. Kita periksa apa benda kita ada yang hilang atau tidak." Siwon berkata lembut.

Heechul mendongak sinis. "Tasku?" sengitnya― Heechul memang tidak suka isi tasnya menjadi tontonan. Ia menyambar tasnya malas kemudian mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu. Ada satu buku tulis, kotak pensil, parfum, kaca, rokok dan silet. "Sudah?" nada bicaranya terdengar kesal.

Sungmin tahu jelas-jelas ada yang di sembunyikan Heechul. Dengan gesit ia merampas tasnya kemudian menumpahkan seluruh isinya. Sebuah dua tabung kosong dan satu sachet berisi bubuk putih terjatuh. Mata kami sama-sama membulat― "Wow." Sungmin tidak kalah terkejut. "Kau bawa shabu-shabu?"

"Maaf? Aku bukan pecandu narkoba." Heechul menyipitkan matanya.

"Kalau begitu itu tidak lain adalah racun?" aku berusaha memojokkannya. Heechul mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Ia segera memasukkan benda-bendanya kembali ke tas. "Siapa yang ingin kau celakai di sekolah sampai kau membawa racun?"

"Dan kenapa tidak kau berikan racun itu di kopi guru Yang tadi pagi?" Sungmin berseru. Lantas, kami memberinya tatapan bingung. "Apa? Aku hanya memberi usul."

"Racun ini kubawa untuk melindungi diriku. Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa." Heechul berkata pelan. "Kyu. Tasmu."

Aku mengambil tasku dengan santai kemudian mengeluarkan semua isinya. Mulanya, semua terlihat baik-baik saja. Aku membawa dompet, kemudian kabel dan ternyata… inhaler Taemin terselip di antaranya. Sejujurnya, akupun ikut terkejut. Kami semua sama-sama terbelalak. Heechul mengambil inhaler itu dengan tangan gemetar. Ia menatapku seakan tidak percaya.

"Kau setannya rupanya!" Siwon mencengkram kerah bajuku erat.

"Aku bersumpah aku tidak mengambilnya!" elakku.

Tapi sebesar apapun usahaku, mereka semua tidak ada yang percaya. Sungmin menggeleng kecewa, sedangkan Heechul dan Siwon tampak penuh dendam padaku. "Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal. Mungkin kau juga yang menyebabkan asma Taemin kambuh." kata Heechul geram. "Ini semua berada di bawah rencanamu. Kau memanfaatkan keadaan yang telah Sungmin perbuat. Aku memang tahu kau bukan orang yang baik." ia beranjak ke kursi di ujung meja.

"Kau mengecewakanku, kyu." Siwon menyenggol bahuku lalu berjalan menghampiri Heechul.

Sekarang hanya Sungmin yang masih di tempatnya. Ia masih memberiku tatapan yang sama, tapi enggan untuk berpindah kemanapun. Aku berusaha meyakinkannya lewat sorot mataku. "Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun." ia menghembuskan nafas, "Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu― aku berusaha. Tapi aku sendiri juga tahu kau bertengkar kecil dengan Taemin waktu itu jadi…"

"Dan karena itu aku membunuhnya? Apa karena itu, Sungmin?" aku menepuk dadaku. "Segitu gilakah aku sampai membunuh orang yang hanya enggan meminjamkan pulpennya padaku?"

"Kau tahu aku yang mengajak kalian memanggil hantu dan pasti kau tahu juga aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Jika aku yang disalahkan… aku takut tidak akan ada yang membelaku." ujarnya pelan. "Dan aku juga takut nanti kita semua akan bertengkar dan… berniat untuk saling membunuh. Aku hanya... takut, kyu. Hantu-hantu itu bisa melakukan apa saja. Entah darimana aku mendapatkan feeling aneh seperti itu."

Sejujurnya, aku bergidik mendengar isi pikiran Sungmin― membunuh...? Persis seperti kata-kata Siwon. Tapi― sebisa mungkin aku alihkan pikiranku. Bahkan akhirnya, Sungminpun juga merasa takut sama seperti kami semua. "Sudahlah." aku menepuk bahunya pelan. "Sekarang sudah jam empat siang, satu jam lagi guru Yang dan guru Lim datang. Aku akan masuk ke lubang angin dan lihat sampai di mana lubang angin itu keluar."

Sungmin menatapku serius. Ia mengangguk setuju. "Aku percaya padamu." tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya sekali lagi.

"Min." Heechul memanggilnya sambil menggerakan jarinya, menyuruh Sungmin untuk mendekat. Ia dan Siwon berbisik sesuatu― aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan― dan aku tidak peduli. Aku melanjutkan rencanaku.

.

Lubang angin ini hanya cukup untuk satu orang. Sebisa mungkin aku merangkak sambil membawa lilinku dan menjaganya agar tetap menyala. Setelah beberapa lama, aku menemukan tutup lubang angin berikutnya. Aku menendang benda itu kemudian melompat keluar. Setelah berlama-lama di perpustakaan, aku baru menyadari betapa rindunya aku dengan udara di luar. Meski kehujanan, tapi rasanya lebih nyaman. Di samping itu, sebenarnya aku ingat jelas kata-kata Sungmin. Saat bermain permainan ini, jangan pernah keluar dari tempat pertama kali kita memainkannya. Tapi toh, ini masih di sekolah, bukan? Masa bodo.

Aku berlari menerobos hujan dan memeriksa beberapa ruangan di gedung sekolah, tapi semuanya di kunci. Tentu saja, inikan hari Sabtu. Satpam saja tidak ada. Aku menghembuskan nafas berat― pertamanya aku ingin menyerah, tapi harapanku mulai timbul ketika melihat satu ruangan yang masih menyala― oh iya, ruangan konseling. Segera, aku berlari menuju ruangan tersebut. Dan benar, ruangan itu kosong. Aku segera merogoh setiap sisi lemari dan akhirnya mendapatkan kunci perpustakaan. Yeah, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau memang pahlawan.

Bibirku menyengir senang, tapi tiba-tiba aku menyernyit setelah mendengar suara komputer. Aku menoleh ke belakang, berharap itu bukan ulah si hantu― komputer itu menyala dan menampilkan beberapa file hasil detensi konseling anak-anak… dan mousenya mengetik namaku dengan sendirinya!

Oh tidak.

Mataku terbelalak lebar. Cepat-cepat aku berlari dan membatalkan perintah, tapi tidak berhasil. Di katakan perintah untuk mencetak hasil detensi siswa tidak berasal dari komputer tersebut. Apa… ini ulah anak-anak di perpustakaan? Kalau memang mereka ingin mencetak hasil detensiku, berarti aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuka kedok mereka. Aku bergegas untuk mengambil beberapa CD hasil rekaman CCTV kemudian berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam perpustakaan. Tapi itu semua terlambat. Tepat saat aku masuk, Heechul, Sungmin dan Siwon berada di depan pintu. Menyambutku dengan kertas laporan detensi tersebut.

"Jadi… kau yang suka membuka komputer ruangan tata usaha dan menyebar kunci jawaban ujian akhir?" Sungmin mengangkat alis. Ia berjalan mendekatiku― jarak kami hanya beberapa senti. "Seharusnya kami banyak berterima kasih. Wow."

"Rencana siapa ini?" kataku emosi.

"Heechul. Ia ingin mengecek dirimu kenapa kau bisa berada di peringkat satu di dalam daftar anak nakal." jawab Siwon. "Kami kira… kau pernah membunuh?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalian sakit jiwa!" aku mendesis.

"Tapi kau baru saja. Sebentar lagi kau akan di keluarkan dari sekolah ini."

"Aku tidak…"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, kyu."

"Kau berkata begitu seakan kau tidak melakukan kesalahan, won." aku menggeleng sambil menyeringai kecil. "Aku tahu apa yang hendak kau lakukan pada Heechul. Waktu prom kita kelas sebelas. Aku melihat jelas apa yang kau lakukan." tunjukku.

.

_Aku mendapat hukuman waktu itu, jadi aku harus memakai pakaian maskot sekolah yang tampak seperti badut. Waktu itu aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jadi, aku menghampiri Sungmin di meja DJ_― _semua anak tahu selera musiknya bagus, wajar jika ia terpilih menjadi DJ di acara prom. Tampaknya ia agak terkejut saat melihat aku melepas kepala si maskot. "Kyuhyun?" matanya membesar, ia melonggarkan headsetnya. "Kukira kau itu staff."_

"_Ya. Kuyakin tidak ada satupun anak di ruangan ini yang tahu di balik kostum ini adalah aku." kataku miris._

"_Pasti panas. Teruslah berjuang." Sungmin tertawa sambil mengatur pitch musik._

"_Ya." aku melengos sambil memakai kepala maskot itu kembali. "Aye aye aku benci maskot ini what the fuck." kataku sambil berputar ke ujung ruangan. Diam-diam, mataku memperhatikan Heechul di belakang panggung. Oh iya, dia memenangkan acara Prince of the Year tahun ini. Bahkan ia mengalahkan siswa kelas dua belas. Aku duduk menyila, menopang dagu sambil memperhatikannya terus menerus… tiba-tiba bayangan Siwon muncul. Ia menarik Heechul ke sisi lain panggung. Aku menyernyit kemudian mengikuti ke mana mereka pergi._

"_Aku tidak mengira kau akan menang." kata Siwon kesal. "Apa ini semua karena ayahmu? Oh pasti. Kau memang selalu melakukan kecurangan di sekolah."_

"_Kenapa, won? Kau sirik jika aku menang?" Heechul tertawa sengit. "Dengar. Aku dan ayahku sudah berusaha untuk membuatmu tidak bisa menjatuhkanku kembali. Bahkan aku juga tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan." kemudian bibirnya menyungging seringai. Ia melepas kancing kemeja Siwon_― _aku tidak tahu untuk apa, tapi perasaanku kesal sekali._

_Siwon mengancing kemejanya kembali, lalu menyambar tangan Heechul. "Aku juga tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan. Atau… 'kita lakukan.'" bisiknya. "Bagaimana kalau semua orang tahu kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan bekas luka di tanganmu ini, chul?"_

"_Kau hendak mengancamku dengan itu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang merekam apa yang telah kita lakukan?" Heechul tertawa. "Ayahku benar-benar memantaumu untuk menjaga rekaman itu setiap saat. Dan karena itu juga… kau tidak bisa jatuhkan aku. Oh iya, kurasa ibuku juga telah membantu perusahaan ayahmu. Jadi seharusnya kau yang berhutang banyak__**. **__Jika kau ingin bicara, pikirkan dulu apa yang hendak kau katakan dan pikirkan juga kau katakan itu pada siapa." ia menepis tangannya dari cengkraman Siwon kemudian menarik lengan kemejanya kembali_― _untuk menutup bekas lukanya itu. Sejujurnya, akupun juga baru tahu Heechul mempunyai bekas luka di tangannya dan aku cukup terkejut. Ia pergi menuju hall sedangkan Siwon kembali ke belakang panggung._

_Saat untuk memberi sambutan acara tiba. Kepala sekolah naik ke panggung dan hendak berpidato untuk mengucapkan salam pembuka. "Anak-anak, saya ingin mengucapkan…"_

"_Yang hendak ia ucapkan adalah sebuah pidato bullshit." Sungmin memotong. Spontan, tawa anak-anak meledak. Sungmin melakukan hal itu dengan sangat berani, bahkan setelah itu ia menyalakan lagu kembali keras-keras._

_Kepala sekolah menatap anak itu dengan penuh amarah. "Dengar anak-anak. Janganlah jadi murid seperti Lee Sungmin." ucapnya kemudian berjalan kembali ke belakang panggung._

_Di saat yang sama, aku sebagai maskot, juga berada di atas panggung. Ini saatnya Heechul untuk beraksi_― _ia naik ke atas panggung dan hendak bicara atas kemenangannya. Aku mengadahkan kepala ke atas lalu mencermati apa yang baru saja di lakukan Siwon. Di sana ada sebuah… air raksa… tepat berada di atas Heechul. Cepat-cepat aku mendorongnya_― _di saat yang bersamaan, ketika tirai panggung di buka, mangkuk berisi air raksa itu terjatuh_. _Aku menyelamatkannya dari tumpahan air raksa tersebut._

.

"Satu tamu yang menaruh semangkuk air raksa di dekat katrol tirai panggung." aku menyipitkan mata. Menatap Siwon tajam. "Sebenarnya kau yang mempunyai jiwa psikopat di sini."

Tidak ada reaksi lain yang di tunjukkan mereka bertiga selain diam terpaku. Apalagi Heechul, wajahnya mengeras. "Won?" ia menonjok kecil punggung sang tersangka.  
"Itu benar?"

"K… kau percaya?" Siwon membela diri. "Kita semua tahu selama kita berada di perpustakaan ini dia selalu diam dan kenapa tiba-tiba dia bicara banyak setelah di tuduh seperti ini? Pasti ia ingin melindungi posisinya! Ia itu lelaki brengsek, lelaki tidak berguna…"

"Lelaki dengan bukti." aku menunjukkan kepingan CD yang kubawa, kurasa mereka berdua tidak mengerti apa maksud benda yang kubawa ini. Tapi pasti Sungmin mengerti. Tanpa di suruh ia langsung menyambar CD itu dan berjalan menuju komputer, menendang kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Tidak ada satupun kata yang ia ucapkan― kuharap ia berusaha percaya seperti yang ia katakan sebelum aku pergi.

"Ruang olahraga, kepala sekolah, auditorium." Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Kau ambil semua CD dengan kasus-kasus kita?"

"Sekaligus punyaku. Agar semuanya adil." jawabku.

"Ruang kepala sekolah… Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin menyetel kepingan CD punyaku. Di sana tampil saat aku menyusup ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah, membuka password laptop dan memasukkan data ujian ke dalam flash disk. "Sejak kapan kau pintar menyusup dan meng-hack?"

"Sejak… aku merasa terdesak karena nilai-nilaiku dan terpaksa untuk mengambil jawaban?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. "Alasan bagus." ia tersenyum kemudian mengganti kepingan CD yang lain. Semua ucapanku memang terpapang di layar komputer― kami melihat jelas apa yang di lakukan Siwon. Dari mulai ia naik melalui tangga staff hingga menaruh mangkuk berisi air raksa.

"Wow. Jadi ini yang membuatmu berada di urutan keempat?" Sungmin berkomentar.

"Brengsek!" Heechul menjerit sambil menonjok Siwon. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu, won?! Kenapa kau lakukan?!" ia berusaha mengatur nafas. Tampaknya Siwonpun emosi. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan hendak menonjok Heechul.

Cepat-cepat aku memisahkan pertengkaran mereka. "Wow wow hentikan hentikan!" kataku. "Kalian… tidakkah kalian sadar apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian melakukan hal ini?" aku ikut mengatur nafas. Pandanganku tertuju pada Siwon― sejujurnya akupun ikut emosi. "Dan kau pikir sesudah menyiram Heechul dengan air raksa itu akan membuatmu mendapatkan gelar _Prince of the Year_?" aku menyikutnya.

Siwon memasang senyum mengejek. "Kau mulai membenciku?"

"Dari awal masuk ke sini aku terus memikirkan kejadian itu. Tapi karena kupikir kau orang yang baik aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya." aku mendorong bahunya. "Dan sekarang aku membencimu." bisikku.

"Dengar. Aku tahu kenapa Heechul membenciku. Bukan karena aku tampan dan kaya, atau bukan karena aku berganti pacar hampir dua minggu sekali."

"Kurasa itulah kenapa aku mulai membencimu." Sungmin menyambar. Ia membuka intranet sekolah lalu mengetik macam-macam. Aku tidak mengerti, fokusku saat ini hanya tertuju pada pertengkaran.

"Kurasa, ia membenciku karena aku mempunyai pilihanku sendiri. Dengan kata lain, aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Siwon menunjuk dirinya. "Aku bukan anak manja yang bergantung pada ayah, atau bukan anak bodoh yang sok jadi pahlawan. Aku akan keluar dari sini dan tidak berurusan dengan kalian. Itu fokusku."

"Ya. Karena sebenarnya aku tahu dia hanya sirik padaku." Heechul tertawa garing. "Dan aku baru tahu dia pernah mempunyai niat membunuh dua kali." ― ia memberi penekanan pada kata 'dua kali'. Tampaknya kata-kata yang di ucapkannya cukup menyinggung Siwon, lelaki itu segera meraih kerah Heechul― tapi segera kupisahkan lagi. Heechul sendiri, kelihatannya tidak takut dan menjulurkan lidahnya licik.

"Permainan belum selesai." sekali lagi, Sungmin memotong pertengkaran. "Aku mencari sejarah perpustakaan ini dan ternyata kita dapatkan jawabannya di web koran sekolah." ia menopang dagu sambil memperhatikan layar komputer baik-baik.

Aku mengalihkan perhatian dan ikut membaca berita yang baru Sungmin temukan. "Pihak sekolah dengan dukungan beberapa wali murid, membangun perpustakaan sesudah menggusur sebuah rumah yang bertepatan dengan sekolah kita. Lee Dongji sangat mendukung pembangunan ini. Siapa Lee Dongji?"

"Ayah Taemin. Dia seorang arsitek atau… semacamnya." jawab Heechul.

"Rumah keluarga Kang yang dulunya di batasi dengan tebing dari sekolah kita itu di gusur setelah rumah itu di pastikan tidak ada yang menempati." aku terdiam. "Itukah sebabnya Taemin meninggal terlebih dahulu? Bisa jadi rumah yang di gusur itu berhantu."

Nafas Heechul tercekat. "I… itu tidak mungkin." bibirnya bergetar. Di saat yang bersamaan, lampu mulai berkelap-kelip kembali. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemejaku.

Aku mengadah ke atas, "Mungkin karena hujan lampunya jadi agak rusak. Badai di luar kencang sekali." ― tapi sebenarnya aku kurang yakin. "Coba cari rumah keluarga Kang." suruhku. Sungmin mengetik apa yang kusuruh. "Oh iya. Di sana juga ada beberapa artikel tentang dukungan wali murid. Apa orang tua kalian salah satunya?" aku beralih pada Heechul dan Siwon. Mereka berdua berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Rumah keluarga Kang. Satu-satunya rumah yang masih berada di kawasan Manguro setelah perumahan di kawasan tersebut di gusur untuk pembangunan sekolah dan lain-lain. Setelah di temukan pemilik rumah meninggal karena bunuh diri… loncat dari jendela kamarnya…" Sungmin terdiam. Ia menatap kami bertiga― yang sama-sama menelan ludah. Tapi aku memberi isyarat padanya untuk tetap melanjutkan bacaannya. "Rumah itu di gusur, sekolah kita memperluas tanahnya dan menggunakan tanah rumah itu untuk membangun gedung perpustakaan baru." Sungmin melirik kami sekali, meminta pendapat.

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sedangkan Heechul dan Siwon tampaknya tidak ingin memikirkannya terlalu banyak. Mereka berpura-pura untuk masa bodo. "O… oke. Itu seram." aku menyengir. "Bisa kau lihat usul siapa dan siapa pendukungnya atau siapa pihak yang sangat berpartisipasi?"

"Mmm… Kim Hyun Shik memberi dukungan begitu besar dan menyumbangkan begitu banyak dana untuk pembangunan, begitu juga dengan Choi Jae Sun. Oke, jangan bilang…"

"Orang tua kita ikut berpartisipasi…" Siwon bertatapan dengan Heechul. "Oke. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Kenapa semua ini bisa sangat tepat― maksudku… kenapa kita bisa dikumpulkan di sini? Apa ada maksud lain?!"

"Mungkin orang tua kalian ingin kalian belajar lebih rajin dengan perpustakaan yang lebih mewah dari perpustakaan di gedung sekolah?"

"Orang tua kita menyogok sekolah agar kita mendapat jaminan lulus." Heechul bergumam. "Sekolah mendapatkan gedung perpustakaan elit dan anak mereka dapat masuk ke universitas yang mereka inginkan."― tidak ada yang menjawab Heechul sama sekali karena kami rasa logikanya itu yang paling masuk akal. Tapi bukan Heechul namanya jika tidak di tanggapi, jadi ia menimpali sekali lagi, "Begini saja. Sekarang aku mulai berpikiran buruk― bagaimana bisa semua kebetulan ini terjadi? Kenapa aku, Siwon dan Taemin bisa di kumpulkan di dalam perpustakaan yang orang tua kami buat sendiri?"

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. "Jadi maksudmu… ini di rencanakan?"

Tidak ada yang bicara setelahnya. Kami menetap di dalam kesunyian hampir seperempat jam. Di rencanakan? Jika memang di rencanakan, kenapa harus ada Sungmin dan aku? Dan kurasa tidak mungkin sebab awalnya nama Yesunglah yang di tulis bukan nama Taemin. Tapi kata-kata Heechul tadi tidak bisa di bilang omong kosong juga.

Mata kami beradu pandang ke sesama yang lain, memberi isyarat bertanya apa yang harus di lakukan setelahnya. Tapi fokus Heechul hanya tertuju pada insting buruknya tentang misteri di balik pendalaman materi ini― dan kami tidak lain, hanya menunggu orang itu untuk angkat bicara sekali lagi.

DONG DONG.

Tiba-tiba jam kuno perpustakaan berbunyi. Aku memejamkan mata dengan nafas tertahan― meredam rasa terkejut, begitu juga yang di lakukan oleh Siwon dan Heechul. "Sudah jam lima. Aku pasang alarm di jam itu." Sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berjalan untuk mematikan jam. "Sebenarnya jam ini bukan jam kuno. Hanya tampaknya saja tapi tetap cara kerjanya sama seperti jam kebanyakan di zaman sekarang." ujarnya. Sebenarnya, otakku bekerja lebih cepat ketika mendengar sekarang sudah jam lima. Dengan kata lain, guru Yang dan guru Lim akan ke sini sebentar lagi dan dengan itu permainan setan ini akan berakhir. "Kalian coba cek keluar apa guru-guru sialan itu sudah hendak ke sini!" sahutnya.

Siwon segera bergerak menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintu dan menyisakan celah kecil untuk mengintip keluar― mungkin ia takut guru Yang dan guru Lim akan naik darah begitu melihat kami sudah berhasil menemukan kunci pintu. "Mereka… ya. Lampu ruang konseling masih menyala. Mungkin mereka akan ke sini sebentar lagi."

"Tidak biasanya mereka telat. Mereka itu guru konseling." Heechul mendesis kesal.

"Tapi lampu ruang konseling memang sudah menyala dari tadi. Aku yang ambil kunci perpustakaan di sana." aku menerangkan. Semua mata langsung tertuju padaku, sebuah isyarat lain untuk menginterogasi. "Oke. Aku tidak tahu apa instingmu…"― aku menunjuk Heechul, "Atau instingku, benar. Tapi guru Yang dan guru Lim memang tidak di sana saat aku masuk tadi."

"Apa ada ruangan lain yang lampunya menyala selain ruangan konseling?" mata Siwon menyipit.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Oh iya. "Ti… tidak ada."

Mereka mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan sejak itu juga, suasana jadi semakin panik. Dengan tergesa-gesa, Heechul menyalakan lilinnya. Siwon juga bergerak cepat dengan mengintip kembali ke celah pintu. "Tidak ada mobil guru Yang di lapangan parkir. Aku serius!"

"Mobil guru Yang bisa jadi ada di lapangan sekolah!" selakku.

"Tidak! Tidak ada, aku serius!" Siwon menyahut. "Apa mungkin mereka ke sini naik angkutan umum?!"

"Halo, won? Sekolah kita adalah sekolah elit. Pertama, tidak mungkin ada guru yang ke sekolah naik angkutan umum. Kedua, aku lihat sedan guru Yang tadi pagiiii!" Heechul menjerit kesal. Cawan lilin di tangannya gemetaran, kurasa ia marah sekaligus takut.

"Apa… mereka pergi ke rumah sakit? Mungkin saja guru Yang keracunan parah. Aku lihat dia muntah-muntah pagi ini."

"Aku lebih yakin pada pendapat Heechul di awal tadi." Sungmin menyerobot. "Mungkin ini di rencanakan. Karena sebab apa, tapi aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi jika memang guru Yang dan guru Lim menginginkan sesuatu dari kita dengan cara ini…" ia terdiam sambil membasahkan bibirnya. "Mmm… kita juga harus melakukan perlawanan. Keluar dari sini, coba bertahan di luar sana."

"Tapi permainannya―"

"Kita masih di sekolah. Jika keluar sekolah, baru beresiko, won. Asal kau tetap jaga lilinmu."

Siwon mengambil nafas panjang. "Aku akan ambil barang-barangku dulu. Pastikan kalian ambil sesuatu yang bisa kalian bawa keluar." ia berkata sambil mengambil lilinnya kemudian berlari ke perpustakaan di sayap barat. Kamipun mengikuti dan mulai berpencar. Aku berlari ke sayap timur, menuju ke ruangan yang tadi sempat aku, Siwon, Heechul dan Taemin berkumpul― mungkin saja ada benda-benda di sana yang akan berguna suatu saat.

Jadi, aku ambil kapak itu dan menopangnya di bahu.

Aku berjalan turun ke bawah. Bersamaan dengan itu, anak-anak lain juga menuruni tangga. "Kami tidak temukan apapun." kata Sungmin menggeleng. Matanya sedikit membesar melihat benda yang kubawa. "Wow, kyu. Untuk apa kau bawa kapak?" serunya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin untuk menerobos pintu atau… apalah."

"Gayamu sudah seperti pemilik sekolah saja." ia menyengir. Aku tersenyum singkat― ternyata Sungmin lucu juga. Reaksi Siwon dan Heechul berbeda. Jika Siwon menatapku penuh curiga― mungkin karena pertengkaran kami tadi, Heechul lebih menatap kapak yang kubawa. Dan setelah itu, kami membawa lilin kami masing-masing dan hendak berjalan keluar. Sungmin dan Siwon sudah berlari menerobos hujan, mereka telah sampai di koridor timur sekolah.

Aku dan Heechul masih berada di ambang pintu, memeriksa barang-barang kami di dalam tas sekali lagi. "Kau…" ia berkata pelan. "Apa kau juga mempunyai rencana?" Aku terdiam. Sekilas, aku menoleh padanya. "Rencana. Dengan kapak itu."

"Hah?" keningku mengerut bingung. "Aku membawa kapak ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Well, memang tampak mengerikan sih." kataku. Heechul masih memberiku tatapan yang sama. Dengan itu, aku tahu sebenarnya ia yang mempunyai rencana di sini. "Oke. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu?"

"Apa kau ingin selamat?" tanyanya. Lantas, aku menyernyit sekali lagi. "Selamat. Garam kita sudah habis lantas apa yang akan kita gunakan untuk berlindung?"

"Kukira kau tahu…"

"Ya. Aku memang tahu penggantinya dari Taemin. Tapi maukah kau membantuku mendapatkannya?" Entah keberapa kalinya, Heechul membuatku semakin menyernyit. Tapi daripada tidak menjawab… jadi aku mengangguk saja. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku kemudian berbisik pelan. "Garam mengandung sodium. Darah juga mengandung sodium_**.**_"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Heechul menenteng tasnya kemudian berlari menerobos hujan. Aku masih membatu sambil memikirkan usulnya baik-baik. Walaupun kurang yakin, tapi sekali lagi, kubilang kata-katanya juga tidak bisa di bilang omong kosong. Aku memutuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti― jadi aku ikut berlari di belakangnya sambil menjaga lilinku agar tetap menyala.

Kami memang tidak punya harapan banyak-banyak di dalam situasi seperti ini. Satu-satunya yang paling mudah di dapat hanya darah. Lagipula kami melakukan perjanjian di dalam permainan ini dengan darah juga, kan?

Mungkin dengan darah akan berhasil. Siapa tahu?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf ya kelamaan. Sebenarnya chapter 2nya udah jadi dari lama banget tapi author edit lagi jadi agak ribet deh. Karena itu author mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya. Buat selanjutnya, author harap author bisa update lebih cepet.**

**Yang terakhir, maafin author kalau ada kata-kata yang gak nyambung atau kebanjiran typo. Author hanyalah pengarang cerita yang abal-abalan.**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b **


	3. Chapter 3

.

Kami memutuskan untuk menetap di ruang konseling untuk sementara. Hampir semua penghuni sekolah paling membenci tempat ini. Ironisnya, semua dari kami berempat termasuk pembenci tetap ruang konseling dan sudah mengutuk-ngutuk ruangan ini sejak lama. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali aku dan Sungmin di panggil, bahkan sampai aku sudah kebal dengan semua nasihat guru-guru. Dan berhubung persediaan garam Sungmin sudah habis, kami hanya bisa berpindah-pindah tempat begitu mengetahui tanda bahwa hantu-hantu itu sudah mendekat. Entah sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut…

Aku mengeratkan jaketku karena merasa udara semakin dingin. Jam sudah menunjuk angka delapan malam. Guru Yang dan guru Lim belum juga kembali. Kami semua sepakat, ini semua memang di bawah rencana. Karena sebab apa, sebenarnya kamipun ingin sekali tahu.

"Aku lapar." Siwon mengeluh sambil membanting botol minumnya ke lantai. "Aku hanya sarapan sepotong roti dan susu. Jika mereka tidak kembali sampai besok aku bisa mati kelaparan!"

"Aku bawa biskuit." Heechul bersuka rela. "Ambil saja beberapa sebagai imbalan kau telah memberikan minumanmu."

Mata Siwon melirik kecil. "Sungguh―?"

"Ya. Ambil berapapun." Heechul mengangkat kepala. Sekilas, Siwon memberinya tatapan menyelidik. Mungkin orang itu mengira akan di racuni― mengingat Heechul sendiri membawa racun. "Kau tidak percaya? Nih. Aku ambil biskuitku satu!" yang di curigaipun emosi― Heechul mengambil sekeping biskuitnya dan memakannya cepat.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kalian bertengkar terus keadaan bisa semakin parah." Sungmin melengos.

"Aku tidak peduli." Heechul mendesis, begitu juga Siwon.

"Mungkin biskuit tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik." kata Sungmin sambil mengambil satu keping biskuit― "Bagaimana kalau kita merokok? Kurasa rokok lebih bisa menyelesaikan masalah."

Mata kami langsung melirik satu sama lain― menunggu siapa duluan yang hendak menjawab 'Iya'. Heechul menatap plang di samping pintu yang berkata 'Dilarang merokok.' Tampaknya ia sama sekali tidak peduli. "Anggap saja plang itu tidak ada! Toh aku paling benci ruangan ini!" ia mengangkat bahu kemudian mengambil satu batang rokok dari tangan Sungmin. Akhirnya aku dan Siwonpun mengikuti.

"Malam ini akan menjadi malam paling berat seumur hidupku." aku mengeluh. "Oh iya, bagaimana kalau hantu-hantu itu tahu kita berada di sini?"

"Mereka pasti tahu. Tapi hantu itu tidak dapat menunjukkan dirinya dengan mudah jika belum menyerap energi dari kita." Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku― "Kuncinya, jangan takut." bisiknya. Aku agak bergidik. Mungkin itu salah satu tips lain, tapi sangat sulit untuk di lakukan. Sungmin tersenyum aneh kepada yang lainnya, "Dengar ya. Jika kalian takut, hantu-hantu itu akan mengambil kesempatan untuk menakuti kalian. Jika kalian berani, hantu-hantu itu tidak akan menunjukkan dirinya. Sebenarnya diri merekapun takut kepada kalian. Karena sebenarnya manusia itu lebih kuat dari pada hantu."

"Karena itukah kau sangat tenang dari tadi?" mata Siwon menyipit.

"Aku terbiasa berkomunikasi dengan orang tuaku sebenarnya. Saat istirahat aku suka merokok di halaman belakang sekolah sambil memanggil arwah mereka. Tapi… aku tidak menyangka keadaannya akan seperti ini."

"Pertamanya kita hanya ingin membuktikan apa ada hantu sungguhan di perpustakaan. Hasilnya malah kacau seperti ini." Siwon menghela nafas. Setelah itu, kami kehilangan topik bicara dan memutuskan untuk menikmati rokok kami masing-masing. Di samping itu, aku memutuskan untuk menyendiri dan merogoh tasku. Siapa tahu ada yang hilang― tapi ternyata semua bendanya masih lengkap di situ. Aku mengambil surat detensi yang kusembunyikan dari tadi di laci kecil di samping tas.

'_**Keperluan untuk uji psikologi.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun. Kelas 3-C. Penyebab…'**_

Aku menutupnya sambil mengigit bibir. Salah satu alasanku ke sini adalah untuk mengambil ujian psikologi itu tapi… guru Yang ternyata lebih brengsek dari yang kukira. Dan karena belum mengambil ujian lantas kesalahanku yang ini belum di masukkan ke dalam data kumpulan detensi anak-anak di komputer.

Aku menghela nafas berat sambil menyembunyikan wajah di balik lengan. Jika inhaler Taemin bisa di rampas, jangan sampai surat yang ini juga ikut di rampas. Aku hanya tidak ingin… anak-anak yang lain membacanya.

TOK TOK.

Kami semua terdiam. Satu persatu mata di seluruh ruangan tertuju pada pintu― siapa orang yang mengetuk pintu di malam hari begini?! "Hantu itu benar-benar sudah datang." Sungmin berbisik. Ia mengambil lilinnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Heechul memekik pelan, berkata pada Sungmin untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi hal itu jelas-jelas di abaikan― dan akhirnya pintu ruangan konseling di buka. Tentu saja, di luar kosong. "Keluar sebelum kalian temukan sosok bermata putih yang berlumuran darah di belakang kalian." ujarnya. Lantas, Heechul dan Siwon sama-sama bergidik ngeri. "Ayolah… cepat keluar dan hadapi malam dengan berani!"

"Kau tidak harus memberitahu seperti apa hantunya!" sungut Heechul.

"Sekarang masih jam delapan." Siwon menggeleng. "Sepuluh jam lagi menuju pagi hari."

"Kalian tidak bisa bergantung padaku terus. Ayo keluar!" Sungmin tidak mau ambil pusing dan memutuskan untuk keluar sendiri. Tidak mau ketinggalan, cepat-cepat aku membereskan tasku, menenteng kembali kapak kemudian ikut berlari keluar. Heechul dan Siwon mengikuti di belakang.

Mengingat ungkapan Sungmin tadi, kurasa sebenarnya ada pesan terselubung di sana― bahwa itu berarti ia sendiripun telah melihat sosok hantu itu. Jadi, ketika kami melewati tangga menuju lantai dua, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung. "Min!" aku memanggil. Ia menoleh dengan kerutan kecil di keningnya. "Apa kau… sudah melihat hantunya?" tanyaku. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Kapan?"

"Di toilet. Sekedar informasi, toilet itu tempat para hantu berkumpul. Saat aku hendak keluar, hantu itu muncul."

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku katakan padanya untuk pergi. Karena aku adalah pemandu permainan ini, aku bisa lakukan apa saja padanya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menghilang dan aku kembali masuk untuk menenangkan diri." Mendengar jawaban Sungmin, akupun terperangah. Ternyata ia lebih berani dari yang kami semua kira. "Oh iya, Heechul! Tadi lilinmu sempat mati ya?" sahutnya. Heechul mengangkat alisnya sambil menghembuskan asap dari mulut. Itu sebagai tanda ia menanggapi. Sungmin menggerakan jari telunjuknya untuk memberi isyarat bahwa lelaki cantik itu harus kemari. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Heechul, "Apa agamamu?"

Mendengarnya, Heechul menyernyit. Walau itu sebuah bisikan, tapi masih bisa terdengar olehku. Dan kurasa itu sedikit rasis. "Aku yahudi?" Heechul menyernyit.

Sungminpun berdehem, menjaga wibawanya agar tetap tenang. "Berdoalah setelah ini." bisiknya. Heechul menghembuskan asapnya pelan. Keningnya semakin menyernyit― "Hantu-hantu itu tidak sejinak yang kau kira, chul. Selama lilinmu mati, kau membuka kesempatan mereka untuk mendekat."

**.**

**SANGFROID**

**Perasaan tertekan ini tidak pernah lepas meskipun di suasana tenang.**

**.**

**Hai aku Kyuhyun. Cerita ini bukan cerita manis. Sungmin berkata saat guru kami kembali nanti, gedung perpustakaan akan terisi oleh darah. Kami bermain sesuatu dan itu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat. Jadi intinya… pernahkah kalian bermain dengan setan? Taemin berkata kalau ini hanya trik tapi… jika hanya trik, kenapa kami mulai membunuh satu sama lain?**

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

Akupun mulai bertanya-tanya kapan terakhir kali lilin Heechul mati dan sampai kapan akhirnya ia menyalakan lilinnya kembali. Aku juga penasaran bagaimana lilin itu bisa mati dan kenapa Heechul sempat tidak peduli. Tidak jadi menanyakan, akupun malah menyalahkan Sungmin karena membuat suasana semakin dingin. "Aku hanya memberitahunya sebuah kenyataan. Kurang lebihpun, aku ingin membuat dia berhati-hati bukan menakuti dia." begitu balasnya. Aku memberitahunya untuk mengatakan hal itu dengan lebih hati-hati. Tapi ia hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. "Aku ingin sekali melihat Heechul berusaha untuk dirinya sendiri. Selama ini dia selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung orang lain― kau, aku, ayahnya… seperti kata Siwon, terkadang aku ingin melihatnya sakit."

Ada setitik rasa kesal di hatiku, "Intinya kau memberitahu hal ini untuk menyakitinya atau memperingatkannya?"

"Mmm… keduanya." kemudian Sungmin menyengir lebar. Terkadang aku kurang suka gayanya yang agak 'nyeleneh.' Yah… kalau kalian tahu maksudku. Tapi akupun sendiri tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran baru. Jadi aku minta ia untuk mengerti dan kami meminta maaf kembali. "Kelihatannya kau begitu khawatir pada Heechul…"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia… merasa terancam." bisikku. Di balik itu semua, aku juga masih memikirkan misi Heechul yang telah ia buat diam-diam di perpustakaan. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Semua tentang permainan hantu ini membuatku semakin gegabah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sungmin tersenyum. "Kau mau menemaniku di aula? Kita bisa berlindung di sana berdua."

"Kenapa tidak ramai-ramai?" aku menyipitkan mata.

Sungmin mengambil nafas― ia mencari jawaban. "Kurasa… kau tahu aku mulai membenci Siwon hari ini. Begitu juga Heechul."

Jawaban itu kurang etis― kubilang. Aku melengos malas. Ternyata pertengkaran ini masih terus berlanjut, padahal aku saja sudah mulai melupakan masalahku dengan Siwon di perpustakaan tadi! "Baiklah, min. Tapi aku tidak ingin pergi tanpa mereka berdua." aku menggerakan kepalaku dengan isyarat Siwon dan Heechul harus ikut. Sungmin tampaknya keberatan― tapi ia masih mau menerimanya.

Kami naik ke lantai tiga dan masuk ke dalam ruang aula yang luas. Dari sekian banyak ruangan di sekolah, aula adalah ruangan paling indah. Bagian tengah langit-langit terbuat dari kaca dan kita bisa melihat langit malam tanpa perlu berada diluar. Di belakang panggung― di sebelah utara, ada sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap gerbang sekolah. Jadi kita bisa memantau siapa yang hendak masuk dan keluar sekolah ini. Dan yang paling favorit… ada patung maskot sekolah di tengah ruangan. Warnanya emas dan sangat berkilap― aku ragu jika orang mengatakan itu bukan emas asli dan patung itu memang menjadi salah satu objek favoritku di sekolah.

Mataku menjelajahi setiap ruangan. Semua anak berpencar ke masing-masing sisi ruangan aula yang luas ini― tapi mataku terhenti pada Heechul. Ia mengambil tempat di atas panggung dan matanya tidak lepas dari luar jendela. "Kau menunggu seseorang untuk datang?" aku duduk di sampingnya.

Heechul tersenyum singkat. "Guru Yang dan guru Lim sialan. Yah… aku menunggu mereka untuk kubunuh."

Senyum di bibirku menghilang sesaat. "Kau… apa darah yang hendak kau ambil itu… darah guru Yang?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia menoleh padaku sambil mengerutkan kening. Seakan ia tidak percaya. "Aku… aku tidak tahu." ia kembali menatap keluar― "Kematian Taemin membuatku sangat terpukul. Aku ingin… membalas dendam. Aku ingin menyelesaikan permainan ini sampai habis tapi… sebenarnya aku sendiri juga takut." ujarnya getir. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil dari tasnya, "Aku dapatkan ini dari perpustakaan. Ada di blok D tempat menyimpan buku-buku perang abad pertengahan. Ini sampel pisau pada zaman itu. Terkesan niat, kan?" ia tertawa kecil. "Tapi aku takut untuk membunuh. Padahal pisaunya setajam ini." pisau itu menancap di karpet. Benar-benar akurat, dan kurasa ujungnya menembus permukaan panggung.

"Ya… niat." kataku. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu mendapatkan darah. Kita belum tahu apa benda itu bisa melindungi kita atau tidak. Itu hanya teori Taemin."

Heechul mendesis. Ia memang tidak suka kata-kata sahabatnya itu di usik― di samping itu, diam-diam iapun masih percaya bahwa aku yang menyembunyikan inhaler Taemin. Ia melengos kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali. "Tinggalkan aku sendiri, kyu."

Aku mendesah pelan. Memang beginilah biasanya pembicaraan kami… tapi setidaknya kami sedikit akrab. "Aku ingin memberitahumu, chul. Soal kata-kata Sungmin tadi…" aku berbisik padanya, "Jangan bengong." kemudian aku berjalan menuruni panggung. Heechul masih dalam posisi yang sama, entah ia memikirkan kata-kataku atau tidak.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Sungmin di ujung ruangan. Merasakan aku mendekat, ia menutup ritual anehnya dengan mematikan sejumlah lilin yang ia taruh di lantai. "Sekolah kita di kutuk oleh hantu keluarga Kang." ujarnya. "Lebih tepatnya, kepala keluarga Kang. Ia sudah sangat tua dan tinggal sendiri sebelum rumah keluarga Kang di gusur. Selebihnya, aku tidak tahu lagi. Ketika kita mulai bermain, arwahnya mencari kesempatan untuk membalas dendam."

"Tapi jika ia bunuh diri, kenapa ia dendam pada sekolah?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin faktor bunuh dirinya itu yang berhubungan dengan sekolah kita." jawab Sungmin. Bulu kudukku sontak merinding. Untuk mengusir rasa takut aku mengelus lenganku pelan. Sama sepertiku, Sungmin mengusap tengkuknya kemudian berdiri. Ia mengintip ke jendela dan menyernyit kecil. "Lampu gedung perpustakaan mati nyala lagi." gumamnya. Aku berdiri dan ikut mengintip bersamanya― memang benar. "Lampu yang kelap kelip menandakan kemunculan hantu. Kenapa hantu-hantu itu kembali lagi ke dalam perpustakaan?" Sungmin berbisik.

"Mungkin ada yang tertinggal di perpustakaan?"

"Yang tertinggal hanya Taemin." Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia menyuruh Siwon dan Heechul untuk merapat. "Posisi kita masih benar-benar aman. Kita bahkan belum merasa ada angin dingin di dalam aula. Jika lampu sudah mulai mati nyala seperti di perpustakaan, maka kita harus kabur lagi." jelasnya. "Dan jangan bengong! Jangan pernah!" ia menunjuk Heechul. Kami semua tahu lelaki itu masih dalam keadaan syok. "Lalu won, hentikan pertengkaran dengan Heechul karena bisa jadi semuanya bertambah buruk!"

Siwon tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia kembali mengintip ke arah perpustakaan, mencari tahu lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi. Nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan. Wajahnya semakin basah karena keringat. "Ada seseorang di balik jendela." bisiknya. Kami memasang mata kembali― dan seperti yang di bilang, kami melihat sesosok orang di balik tirai jendela perpustakaan. Sosok itu berdiri di sisi tirai yang sudah tertutup. Di samping itu, lampu terus berkelap-kelip.

"Mungkin Taemin masih hidup…" kata Heechul bergetar.

"Kau tahukan kau sedang bergurau!" Sungmin membentak. Dan di saat itu juga, sosok itu menutup satu tirai yang masih terbuka. Setelah itu, semua di perpustakaan mati. Tidak ada yang terjadi setelahnya.

"Aku lihat tangannya tadi! Aku lihat tangan―"

"Diam, won!" jerit Sungmin tertahan.

Heechul terlihat tidak mempercayai hal ini― entah tidak percaya atau takut, secara tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan pisaunya. "Aku yakin ini trik dari salah satu kalian!" ia berkata. Hal itu cukup membuat kami bertiga terkejut. "Seperti kata Taemin, aku yakin ini trik! Tidak ada hantu yang bisa menyentuh benda manusia!"

"Jika kau yakin ini trik, kenapa kau keluarkan pisaumu?" aku menaikan alis.

"Karena dia takut, kyu! Karena sebenarnya diapun tahu tempat ini berhantu!" Sungmin menginjak lantai dengan gemas. Heechul masih mencengkram erat pisaunya― matanya tidak terlepas dari kami bertiga dan hal itu membuat kami sama-sama merinding. "Chul, turunkan pisau itu. Tidak ada satupun trik di sini." Sungmin hendak menyambar pisau itu, tapi tidak kalah cepat karena Heechul langsung mengibaskan tangannya― membuat luka beset yang cukup panjang di tangan Sungmin.

"Brengsek!" Sungmin menjerit sambil mencengkram pergelangannya erat― darah mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya.

Merah.

Dan menetes ke atas lantai yang putih.

Aku dan Siwon tertahan beberapa saat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sungmin meraih lilinnya dan berlari cepat keluar. Aku masih hendak mencerna apa yang terjadi, tapi Siwon langsung mengambil langkah untuk mengejar Sungmin. Mataku menatap Heechul tajam― karena hanya kami yang tersisa di aula yang luas ini. "Kau mengambil langkah yang salah, chul." kataku. Ia menatapku sambil menggeleng. Bahunya bergetar dan matanya memancarkan ketakutan hebat. "Sungmin mengira kau kerasukan. Kau tidak, chul. Kau tidak―" tapi aku tetap mengambil langkah pelan menuju tasku. Mata Heechul masih dengan was-was menjaga setiap langkah yang kuambil. "Kita bisa sama-sama mengakhiri permainan ini. Kau tahu maksudku…" tanganku sampai di kapakku.

Cepat-cepat aku berlari keluar. Heechul mengejarku bahkan sampai hendak terpeleset saat berputar. Kami sama-sama meninggalkan lilin kami di aula dan tidak ada satupun dari kami yang peduli.

Malam itu gelap dan koridor yang sunyi memantulkan bunyi langkah kami. Aku berbelok dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Heechul berada di belakangku, masih mengejar― dan ketika aku berlari melewati lapangan― dan tiba-tiba aku menyadari bahwa di sana ada Siwon yang sedang memegang linggis. "Apa yang kau―"

Jeritanku belum selesai karena Siwon segera mengayunkan linggis itu ke kepala Heechul. Bukan pukulan yang baik, karena linggis itu berat dan hanya ujungnya saja yang mengenai kepala Heechul. Darah kembali menetes ke lapangan dan lelaki cantik yang baru menerima pukulan itu berusaha bangkit. Siwon kembali mengayunkan linggisnya ke lengan Heechul― karena reaksi Heechul yang memekik, aku yakin sekali ia tidak sedikitpun kerasukan! "Aku sudah lama ingin melakukan seperti ini!" ― Siwon tertawa bak psikopat. Seakan ia menikmati setiap pukulan yang ia lakukan pada Heechul.

"Won! Kau gila, won!" aku melempar kapakku ke sisi lain lapangan dan menahannya cepat-cepat. Tepat di saat pukulan kelima, aku menarik dan menghempaskannya ke lapangan.

Lengan Heechul penuh lebam dan kepalanya berdarah, ia terisak menahan sakit. "Aku takut, won! Aku bahkan tidak ingin menyakiti kalian saat mengacungkan pisau itu! Aku hanya takut!" jeritnya.

"Aku dengar pembicaraanmu dengan Kyuhyun di panggung. Kau ingin membunuh salah satu dari kami!"

"Tapi ia masih takut!" timpalku. "Sadar, won! Hantu-hantu itu mempermainkan emosi kita!"

Siwon tertawa mengejek. Ia berjalan mendekati Heechul dan menjambak rambut musuhnya itu― "Kau membelanya?" ia memiringkan kepala. "Kau masih membela manusia sampah seperti ini? Seharusnya kau yang sadar!" ia membanting kepala Heechul kembali ke lapangan. Aku emosi dan langsung menonjoknya cepat. Siwon meraih linggisnya dan siap mengayunkannya padaku― tapi semua gerakannya itu terhenti. Tiba-tiba ia tercekat dan mulutnya spontan memuntahkan darah.

Heechul menusuk perutnya. Seakan belum cukup, ia berdiri dan mendorong pisaunya ke atas― dada Siwon terbuka lebar dan darah muncrat ke segala arah.

Mayat Siwon jatuh ke lapangan. Di saat itu juga, Sungmin kembali dan matanya terbelalak tidak kalah lebar denganku. Tangan Heechul berlumuran darah, begitu juga wajahnya. Mata Sungmin memeras penjelasan dariku― tapi lidahku terasa kelu. Nafasku terasa sesak dan tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Pertamanya aku tidak bermaksud membunuhnya…" isak Heechul. "Tapi ia menyakitiku. Aku muak. Aku takut, min. Aku…"

Sungmin terperangah. "Takut apa? Hantu?" ia menggeleng. "Hantu apa?! Kau becanda?! Kau sudah melakukan hal ini dan jelas-jelas kau lebih menyeramkan dari hantu!" bentaknya keras. Aku hanya memutuskan untuk berdiam diri karena sejujurnya, belum pernah aku lihat Sungmin bereaksi sampai seperti ini.

Ia syok, aku membatu dan Heechul depresi.

Sungmin berjongkok dan menatap nanar mayat Siwon. "Aku baru saja membobrok pintu UKS, kalian ke sana saja. Setelah itu ke aula dan jangan keluar sebelum lampunya kelap-kelip." ujarnya pelan. Aku berdiri dan menarik tangan Heechul― lelaki itu berusaha untuk bangkit sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya. Sungmin mengambil sesuatu dari kantung Siwon― aku tidak tahu apa itu tapi kurasa itu bukan dompet. Ia menatap dada Siwon yang terbuka lebar― lalu memencet jantungnya! "Ewh!" jerit Sungmin begitu wajahnya terciprat darah.

Itu mengerikan, tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum kecil.

.

Lima belas menit lagi kami sampai di jam 12 dan hujan deras kembali mengguyur gedung sekolah. Kami memutuskan untuk membuang pisau Heechul ke tong sampah. Tidak ada perubahan, pintu lobby masih di kunci dan kami tidak bisa keluar. Sungmin dengan suka rela meminjamkan kaosnya pada Heechul. Tapi tetap saja, meskipun kami masih tetap peduli, tampaknya mental Heechul benar-benar turun. Ia duduk di depan jendela besar tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk duduk bersama Sungmin di ruang kecil di samping panggung, agar bisa menjaga Heechul dengan baik.

"Pada akhirnya tidak ada sekantung darahpun yang kalian ambil, bukan? Garam mempunyai energi positif. Walaupun darah juga mengandung garam, tapi sayangnya tidak memiliki energi positif itu." kata Sungmin sambil membuka tasnya― "Rokok?" ia menunjukkan kotak rokoknya padaku. Karena telah kehilangan semangat, aku menggeleng. Ia tersenyum lalu menghisap rokoknya― "Aku cukup terkejut melihat Heechul. Dan sebenarnya, aku sedikit kagum." ucapnya. Lantas, aku mengerutkan kening. "Walau membunuh, tapi di sana aku lihat akhirnya dia berusaha melindungi dirinya sendiri. Bukan cuma itu, ia melindungi orang lain juga." matanya menatap ke arahku. "Aku tahu perasaanmu. Kau menyukai Heechul, kan?" Spontan mataku membesar. "Jangan terkejut. Sikapmu itu terlihat jelas dari pertama kali kau ke perpustakaan. Dari saat kau hendak duduk di sampingnya saat kita bermain, lalu…"

"Ya… ya! Aku tahu." potongku. "Aku menyukainya sudah sangat lama. Saat aku memasuki perpustakaan rasanya senang sekali bisa bertemu dengannya. Sangat di sayangkan ada Taemin. Meskipun pendalaman materi ini berlangsung sangat buruk, tapi entah kenapa ada yang kusyukuri sebab aku… menjadi lebih dekat dengannya." akhirnya aku menyengir.

Sungmin memutar mata lalu menghembuskan asap ke udara― "Apa kau tidak sakit hati? Perasaanmu tidak terbalas dan itu sangat di tunjukkan oleh Heechul."

"Ya. Sering sekali aku merasa seperti itu. Sebelumnya ia tidak begitu sinis, sampai dia tahu soal perasaanku. Dia jadi begitu membenciku dan aku berusaha untuk menerimanya. Terdengar menjijikan, tapi aku tahu Heechul adalah orang yang seperti itu. Karena aku sangat menyukainya jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak."

"Kau tidak ada niatan untuk berpindah hati?"

"Oh! Aku ingin sekali!" aku mengangguk. "Tapi aku selalu khawatir pada Heechul. Itulah kenapa aku tidak bisa." kataku sambil tertawa getir.

Sungmin menghembuskan asapnya kembali lalu berbisik, "Kau tahu? Salah satu cara untuk _move on_ adalah 'kau coba lakukan 'itu' dengan orang lain'. Saat kau sudah merasa tertarik, baru kau berpindah hati padanya." ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari telingaku. "Kalau kau tahu maksudku."

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Maksudmu 'itu'…?"

"Di sini agak membonsankan dan aku ingin _refreshing_ sedikit." ia tersenyum nakal.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk membalas senyumannya itu. Ah… aku tahu apa maksudnya. Mataku mengintip sedikit ke arah panggung― Heechul masih di posisi yang sama. Membelakangi kami malah. "Kau tahu… terkadang aku memang suka caramu memimpin." bisikku. "Mungkin… hatiku bisa tertarik padamu." ― dan aku mendekatkan wajahku, berniat untuk menciumnya―

PLAK.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipiku. Aku terdiam karena rasa syok yang tidak biasa. "Ma… maaf. Aku kurang suka ciuman tanpa cinta." Sungmin menyengir. Aku mengusap pipiku pelan dan berusaha untuk tersenyum― tapi senyum itu malah membuatku terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Di saat hendak pergi, ia kembali menarik tanganku. "Jangan pergi!" suruhnya. Aku menoleh kembali ke belakang― "Kau serius mau _ngefuck_, kan?" tanyanya.

Dan pertanyaan itu… cukup mewakilkan apa yang kami lakukan setelahnya. Pintu tertutup rapat dan Heechul tidak dapat mendengar suara kami. Sungmin memang cukup cerdas mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan. Tapi aku sendiri sebenarnya menjadikan hal ini sebagai… pelampiasan pada Heechul. Tapi toh tidak masalah, Sungmin sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Jadi setelah kami melakukannya, aku menjatuhkan tubuh Sungmin dan kembali mengecup lehernya. Membuat bekas kemerahan di sana… dan ternyata semua itu terhenti dengan cepat.

"Kyuhyun! Sungmin! Kyuhyun! Sungmin!" jeritan Heechul menggema sampai ke ujung aula. Aku segera meresleting celanaku dan berlari menaiki panggung, diikuti Sungmin setelahnya. "Itu limousine ayahku! Itu ayahku!" Heechul menunjuk ke gerbang sekolah. Di saat bersamaan Sedan guru Yang parkir di trotoar. Tapi yang keluar adalah guru Lim, dan ia bicara dengan ayah Heechul. "Guru Lim! Guru Lim! Ayah!" Heechul menjerit. Akupun ikut mendobrak jendela― tapi percuma, hujan menyamarkan bayangan kami dan kemungkinan mereka untuk melirik ke arah kami sangat kecil. Kedua mobil itu kembali berlalu dan Heechul kehilangan semangatnya kembali. Ia duduk merosot di depan jendela. "Kukira ada harapan…" gumamnya letih.

"Guru Yang dan guru Lim brengsek. Apa maksud mereka mengurung kita di sini?!" Sungmin menonjok jendela itu.

"Mereka juga tidak tahu kita akan memainkan permainan hantu ini. Kenapa mereka mengurung kita…" timpalku. Aku mengambil tempat di samping Heechul dan mengusap kepalanya pelan. Tidak ada cedera berat karena ia berusaha melindungi kepalanya saat serangan Siwon― tapi lebam di tubuhnya luar biasa. "Aku akan mencari jalan sekali lagi." ― aku beranjak ke tengah ruangan. Mataku menatap tajam langit-langit yang terbuat dari kaca. Petir menyambar dan seketika kaca-kaca itu pecah. Aku melindungi kepalaku tapi pecahan kaca itu berhasil menembus sepatu dan menusuk kakiku.

Rasanya sakit… dan aku sudah terlalu muak dengan hal ini.

Cepat-cepat aku meraih tali dan katrol besi di belakang panggung. Setelah mengikat kaki katrol dengan tali, aku melempar benda itu ke atas. Setelah memastikan katrol itu sudah menyangkut, aku meminta Sungmin untuk membawakan kursi. "Kau serius akan memanjat ke atas?" tanyanya sambil melindungi matanya dari air hujan. Kami basah kuyup karena hujan telah memasuki ruang aula.

"Siapa tahu ada jalan ke bawah. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan permainan itu. Aku punya tuhan dan aku akan selesaikan masalahku sendiri jika aku berhasil keluar!" dan dengan itu, aku mulai memanjat. Sungmin dan Heechul berdiri di bawah sambil menaruh harapan― tapi katrol itu tidak cukup kuat untuk membawa bebannya. Tali terputus dan aku hampir saja jatuh ke bawah― cepat-cepat aku meraih tali konstruksi yang menggantung dari atas atap. Tapi ternyata renovasi atap sekolah juga berakibat buruk. Tali konstruksi itu tersambung ke sebuah pistol paku dan saat kutarik benda itu malah terjatuh dan menembak ke segala arah.

Sungmin dan Heechul bergegas lari menjauhi tengah aula. Aku masih menggantung di atas dan kepalaku pusing sekali. "Kyu?" sahut Sungmin. Tatapanku mulai berkunang. Setelah tembakan pistol itu berhenti, mereka berdua kembali mendekatiku. Sungmin memiringkan kepala. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku mau pingsan." gumamku pelan― dan entah sejak kapan, semuanya gelap. Kurasa aku terjatuh dan setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

.

"Sudah jam berapa ya…"

Kudengar suara Heechul bergumam. Aku membuka mata pelan― kepalaku masih pusing sekali dan pandanganku seakan merabun. Tapi lama kelamaan, semua warna kembali menyatu dan aku dapat melihat dengan baik. Heechul sedang duduk berhadapan denganku. Ia bersender di patung maskot sekolah dan tampak sedang melamun. Rambutnya masih setengah basah dan pandangannya kosong. "Tiga dua." ujarnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Tiga dua?"

"Tiga dua. Ujian masuk… aku cuma dapat tiga dua." Heechul mengulang. Tidak ada ekspresi yang jelas di wajahnya― ia sudah terlalu depresi. "Aku sudah katakan pada ayah aku dapat lulus ke universitas tanpa harus membangun perpustakaan biadab itu. Ia tidak pernah dengarkan…"

"Tunggu―" aku memotong. "Sebenarnya… kau sudah tahu bahwa orang tuamu yang membangun perpustakaan itu?"

Heechul masih menggigit bibir dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara orangtuaku memperlakukan aku. Mereka menyamakan aku dengan rekan kerjanya― mereka menganggap aku sebagai properti."

"Chul…" aku menghela nafas. Mataku terhenti saat menangkap sebuah pistol paku yang sekarang berada di tangannya― mungkin di saat aku pingsan, Heechul mengambil benda itu. Mengetahui sekarang ia masih memegang senjata, aku mulai memasang pertahanan untuk waspada. "Dimana Sungmin?" tanyaku pelan.

Heechul menggeleng kaku. "Ayah membelaku untuk menaikan derajatnya. Ibu memanfaatkan wajahku untuk reputasinya."

"Chul!" akhirnya aku membentak. "Dimana Sungmin?!"

"Mereka tidak pernah menyayangiku. Itulah yang selama ini kalian anggap salah." Heechul menatapku tajam. "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini, kyu. Kalau kau tahu…"

"Heechul…" aku menggeleng iba. "Kedengarannya kau sama seperti orang tuamu. Sebenarnya." ujarku. Gerakannya jelas-jelas terhenti. Matanya menatapku jauh lebih tajam, seakan ia kecewa dan membenci apa yang baru saja aku katakan.

Tapi kebenaran berkata demikian― dan selanjutnya, aku mulai menceritakan suatu kejadian lama yang terselubung dari diri Heechul. Tentang kami berdua, juga tentang kebenaran yang sudah kuketahui sebelumnya. Aku tahu tentang orang tuanya, dan aku tahu sesuatu yang jauh lebih parah dari itu.

Aku mulai mengungkit sesuatu yang tidak ingin kuungkit lagi.

Nafas Heechul memburu. Ia ngos-ngosan, sama sepertiku. Bicara panjang lebar membuatku sesak nafas― "Kenapa kau bisa lakukan itu, chul? Jangan-jangan waktu itu kau kerasukan hantu perpustakaan? Atau mungkin, kau akan katakan aku berbohong? Apa itu, chul? Katakan apa aku berbohong?!" aku menunjuk diriku gemas.

"Hahaha." ia tertawa getir. "Kau juga tidak katakan hal itu pada guru-guru, bukan?"

Aku terbata. Sejujurnya… "Y― ya." aku menghela nafas. "Aku memang tidak adukan semuanya."

"Lagipula jika kau adukan, siapa yang akan percaya kata-katamu?" Heechul tertawa sinis. "Siapa yang akan percaya satu dari kata-katamu? Ini adalah sekolahku. Semuanya tahu aku, semuanya menyayangiku. Sekolah ini tidak akan mengalami perkembangan besar jika tidak aku dua tahun belakangan ini. Itu yang di katakan kekuasaan, kyu. Aku punya kekuatan dan posisi. Dua hal itu yang tidak kau punya."

Hatiku begitu sakit mendengar kalimat yang ia ucapkan. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata selama ini begitu yang ia pikir― "Harta ayahku memang jauh di belakang ayahmu. Aku memang anak nakal dan kehilangan posisi di mata guru-guru, tapi bukankah itu hal yang sama terjadi dengan dirimu, chul? Selama ini kau di hormati karena uang orang tuamu, bukan karena nilaimu atau bukan karena etikamu. Bahkan bisa kukatakan, Sungminpun jauh lebih baik darimu!" emosiku mencapai puncak. Aku berusaha menahan nafas, tapi tidak bisa― "Kau tahu? Aku menyesal telah mengenalmu." ujarku. Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sakit di bawah bahuku. Beberapa tusukan hebat yang mengeluarkan darah.

Heechul mengacungkan pistol pakunya padaku. Ia memberi tembakan sekali lagi, "Kau brengsek! Tidak ada yang pernah bicara seperti itu padaku, sialan! Tidak ada yang pernah―"

"Santai, chul!" Sungmin menghentikan pertengkaran kami. Entah dari mana ia pergi, sekarang ia sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Jangan tembak, kyuhyun! Kau tahu apa resikonya―"

"Tidak ada yang pernah memerintah aku! Bahkan tidak ada yang pernah berani satupun!"

"Tapi, chul, jika kau bunuh Kyuhyun, ingat skandalnya." Sungmin berjalan mendekati kami berdua. "Ingat ayahmu, ibumu… apa yang akan mereka katakan padamu. Mungkin mereka malah akan mengurungmu untuk reputasi mereka dan tidak membiarkanmu masuk ke universitas." ujarnya lembut. Seketika, suasana kembali tenang. Nafas Heechul mulai teratur― perlahan, Sungmin menuntun tangannya untuk menurunkan pistol paku itu. "Ya… kau tidak harus melakukannya. Ingat, kau bisa saja memenangkan _Prince of The Year _untuk tahun ini juga_._" lanjutnya. Akupun sudah merasa lebih baik. Beberapa paku yang baru saja menusuk tubuhku memang menyebabkan sakit yang luar biasa― tapi tidak apa-apa. Begitu suasana benar-benar tenang, tiba-tiba Sungmin menahan tangan Heechul― kami berdua sama-sama terkejut. "_One final 'fuck you' from Siwon to Heechul_." Sungmin melemparkan sebuah handycam padaku. Untung saja aku cepat-cepat menangkapnya―

Video di sana hanya berdurasi kurang dari tiga menit. "Aku tidak menyangka kakek-kakek itu tidak melakukan perlawanan." Heechul tertawa di dalam video. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela― ternyata di halaman bawah rumah itu ada seorang lelaki dengan genangan darah di kepalanya. "Sebenarnya aku juga berat hati melakukan ini. Tapi kalian tahu ayahku… aw!" tiba-tiba Heechul memekik. Tangannya terkena pecahan kaca. Cepat-cepat ia menggulung luka di tangannya itu dengan kain. Di sisi lain, kamera itu mengambil gambar ke arah Taemin, cepat-cepat lelaki itu menutup wajahnya. "Won! Berhenti merekamku! Jika video ini di lihat orang bagaimana?" ucapnya risih. Heechul memberi gertakan, "Ayahku akan terus mengawasimu, won. Jaga-jaga rekaman itu baik-baik." Setelah itu, suara tawa Siwon terdengar. Ia menyorot dirinya sendiri, "Rumah keluarga Kang. 23 November 2011."

Aku masih terpaku. Video itu habis.

"Ayahku akan benar-benar membunuhmu." Heechul berkata bengis.

"Tidak akanlah! Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kau adalah anak dari kekasih gelap ibumu. Kau yang katakan sendiri kedua orang tuamu tidak menyayangimu, bukan?" Sungmin tertawa. "Kau lakukan ini untuk mempermudah pekerjaan ayahmu untuk membangun perpustakaan itu. Agar setidaknya, kau mendapat sedikit kasih sayang dari ayahmu. Kau mendorong paksa kepala keluarga Kang, bahkan sekolahpun mendukung rencana ayahmu yang picik ini. Tapi berhubung rekaman itu sudah tersebar dan Siwon sudah mati, kupikir ayahmu akan membayarku jika memberikan rekaman itu padanya."

Percakapan Sungmin cukup memberiku rasa syok yang luar biasa. Tidak bisa di percaya bahwa selama ini Heechul… oh tidak. Kepalaku terasa berputar. "Jadi… asalnya hantu itu… tidak bunuh diri?" aku tergagap.

Sungmin melengos sambil berbalik. "Bodohnya kau. Lebih baik sekarang kita minta maaf pada arwah kepala keluarga Kang."

Aku menatap Heechul singkat. Ia menggeleng takut― "Jika kita tidak minta maaf maka permainan ini tidak akan selesai…" gumamku. "Baiklah. Siapkan lilin― tunggu mana lilinku?" aku menoleh ke segala arah.

Sungmin kembali melengos. "Lilin yang mati akan membuka jalan hantu untuk merasuki kalian. Itu sebabnya sekarang Heechul kehilangan kontrol dirinya. Sebaiknya cepat kau temukan lilinmu." suruhnya. Aku segera beranjak dan memutari seisi aula― "Kau tahu, chul? Kyuhyun itu tergila-gila padamu. Untung saja kau tidak membalas perasaannya. Tahukah kau bahwa sebenarnya dia itu sangat keren?" kata Sungmin. Heechul malah membuang muka. "Kalau kau menyukainya… kau sudah terlambat." Sungmin menyeringai kemudian ikut berjalan di belakangku.

Diam-diam aku mendengar percakapan mereka…

Sial. Pipiku panas.

.

Kami berkumpul di ruangan di samping panggung dan membentuk formasi lingkaran. Sungmin menyalakan sisa lilin terakhirnya kemudian menyuruh kami berpegangan tangan. Entah kenapa, kami semua mulai terbiasa dengan pemanggilan hantu seperti ini. Tidak ada di antara kami yang memancarkan ketakutan seperti di perpustakaan― karena permainan yang terakhir ini di lakukan untuk mengakhiri permainan pertama yang kami buat. Semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja.

"Arwah kepala keluarga Kang, apa kau di sini bersama kita?" Sungmin memanggil. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan― "Chul, minta maaflah sekarang."

Heechul mengambil nafas panjang. "Aku minta maaf." ujarnya pelan. "Aku… benar-benar minta maaf." ia tertunduk.

Aku bisa merasakan kedua tangan yang kupegang mulai berkeringat dingin, jadi aku mempererat genggamanku pada mereka. Sama seperti mereka, keringat dinginpun mulai menetes dari pelipisku― seketika, lampu di ruangan kami mati. Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang― sial. Apa yang terjadi? Sungmin melepas genggaman tangannya dan berlari keluar ruangan.

Merasa terkejut, akupun berniat untuk mengejarnya. "Kyu!" Heechul menarik tanganku.

"Pasti sesuatu terjadi pada Sungmin, chul! Aku harus keluar!" aku melepas genggamannya dan berlari keluar ruangan. Sungmin sedang terbaring dan terbatuk di lantai. Mataku terbelalak begitu melihat sebuah luka yang begitu lebar di lehernya "Min, apa―"

"Kyu… dia tidak mau me… maafkan… kita." Sungmin terbata-bata. "Lakukan… sesuatu…"― kemudian kepalanya terkantuk. Setelah itu, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap darinya.

Nafasku tertahan sampai di tenggorokan. _Tidak mau memaafkan… _setelah memastikan bahwa Sungmin sudah tidak bernyawa, lampu di aula mulai berkelap-kelip. Aku menyernyit sambil melihat jam― pukul 3. Sekitar tiga jam lagi matahari akan terbit. Mungkin aku bisa bertahan sampai tiga jam ke depan! Lampu terus berkelap-kelip dan aku mulai was-was. Mengingat tinggal berdua dengan Heechul, sekarang aku tidak ingin tenang-tenang saja. Aku meraih kapakku di dekat pintu dan menggenggamnya erat―

"Berhenti!" Heechul mengacungkan pistol pakunya padaku. Jantungku berhenti mendadak. Dengan keringat dingin, aku menoleh ke arahnya. Mataku terbelalak lebar begitu melihat surat detensiku berada di tangannya. Nafas Heechul memburu― ia membaca surat itu sambil ketakutan―

'_**Keperluan untuk uji psikologi.**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun. Kelas 3-C. Penyebab: kepribadian tidak seimbang.**_

_**Izin menemui guru Yang untuk kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan pendalaman materi.'**_

"Katakan ini rencanamu, kyu." ia hampir terisak― "Semua ini trikmu."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**LAH KOK JADI KYUCHUL? Liat aja nanti. Tapi bukannya Sungmin udah mati?! LIAT AJA NANTI-_-**

**Pasti ada yang bingung pas adegan Kyuhyun sama Heechul. Apa yang mereka bicarain pas Kyuhyun ngungkit-ngungkit itu. Nanti kejadian yang di bilang Kyuhyun itu bakal ada di chapter depan, kok.**

**Chapter ini boring banget ya? :'3 author gak bisa bikin gore. Author rasa kalian tahu itu jadi jangan protes dengan adegan pembunuhan yang gak ada sadis-sadisnya sama sekaliiii-_- author cuma bilang ada pembunuhan, tapi gak bakal ada penumpahan darah kayak di fic gore biasanya. Author memang suka horror, tapi author benci darah yang hardcore gitu. **

**Terus buat pembaca setia SANGFROID, author mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak. Maaf kalau ada typo dan kebanjiran kata-kata yang salah. Author itu author abal. Kalian tahulaah. Dan sebagai pengumuman, author ingin bilang bahwa…**

**CHAPTER DEPAN ADALAH FINAL CHAP.**

**Yah… kok bentar banget sih? Ya iyalah. Seperti di chapter 1, cerita ini menceritakan 46 jam sebelum kejadian saat polisi menggebrak Kyuhyun di aula. Jadi… kalau pendek, ya wajar saja menurut author. **

**Info lain, author ingin beritahu… sepertinya author suka menamatkan FF di angka keramat. Seperti 4, 7, 8, 9, 11, 13 dan 17, 23. Doain author aja biar bisa tepat di kelima angka itu hahaha.**

**Ingat! Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**


	4. Pembunuh yang Sebenarnya

.

**Ada yang lucu. Ini pertama kalinya author menulis pesan sebelum cerita di mulai. Sejujurnya, kalau di pikir-pikir SANGFROID ini adalah cerita yang paling gila, rumit dan menjebak yang pernah author buat seumur hidup. Dan author senang sekali membaca review-review sekaligus prediksi kalian tentang kelanjutan cerita ini. Tapi kebanyakan, para readers berkata:**

**Percakapan Heechul dan Kyuhyun bisa jadi menyembunyikan masalah utama karena author menyembunyikan percakapan mereka. Tapi sebenarnya, tujuan utama author menyembunyikan percakapan mereka hanya untuk mempersingkat chap 3 saja.**

**Kyuhyun yang akan membunuh Heechul nanti.**

**Cerita ini akan berakhir dengan Kyumin. Entah karena sebab apa kalian berpikir seperti itu, ada beberapa alasan sampai ada yang mengira Sungmin bakal hidup lagi.**

**Kyuhyun adalah psikopatnya.**

**Oke. Mari kita lihat apa prediksi kalian cukup tepat. **

* * *

Aku mengungkit sesuatu yang tidak ingin kuungkit lagi.

_Waktu itu aku mendapatkan hukuman. Karena mencoret-coret tembok gedung belakang sekolah, akhirnya aku di suruh untuk mengecat ulang ruang olahraga. Entah karena sebab apa, justru guru-guru konseling lebih ingin menyuruhku untuk mengecat ruangan ini. "Gedung belakang sekolah tidak banyak dilihat orang. Lebih baik kita cat yang lebih berguna dulu." begitu kata mereka. Kalau begitu, kenapa mereka menghukumku jika gedung belakang sekolah tidak berarti apa-apa? Well, masa bodo._

_Aku menaiki tangga sambil menenteng cat berwarna merah marun. Keberuntungan menghampiriku― Heechul baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti. Sepertinya ia habis latihan basket untuk lomba pekan depan. Mataku terus tertuju padanya, memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya. Ia duduk di kursi, mengusap handuk ke tengkuknya… "Cho Kyuhyun!" guru Yang membentak, "Kerjakan hukumanmu! Jangan bengong!" ― aku meringis kesal dan mulai mengecat. Oh sial, kuasnya belum kubasahi ternyata. Bodohnya aku._

_Pelan, aku menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada orang yang duduk dekat denganku selain Heechul. Ia sedang memakai parfum di pergelangan, berlanjut ke kerah dan belakang leher. Oke, kyu… kau bisa lakukan ini. "Hei." panggilku. Ia mengangkat kepala, menatapku sinis. "Tolong…"_

"_Tidak!" bentaknya. "Aku baru ganti baju dan tidak ingin kotor karena cat." lanjutnya tidak kalah sinis dengan tatapannya._

"_Bukan. Hanya kaleng airnya saja. Kuasku belum kubasahi."_

_Heechul menatap sebuah kaleng yang tidak jauh dari tanggaku. "Oh…" ia menyengir. "Mmm… tidak." Terpaksa aku turun kembali dan membasahi kuas catku. Sejujurnya, lebih baik aku di suruh berlari sampai 30 kali putaran di lapangan daripada mengecat seperti ini. Ayahku akan malu sekali jika tahu anaknya menjadi tukang cat di sekolahnya sendiri!_

"_Chul!" suara Taemin menggema. Dirinya dan Siwon berdiri di ambang pintu. Wow… jarang sekali Siwon menghampiri Heechul. Sebenarnya ada apa?Mereka berdua berlari kecil mendekati Heechul dan bicara tidak jauh dari bawah tanggaku._

"_Oh… kalian sudah datang. Bagaimana dengan tawaranku kemarin?" Heechul tersenyum. _

_Tidak seperti biasanya, Taemin malah mendorong sahabatnya itu. Dengan nada kesal ia berkata, "Aku bisa masuk ke Universitas Nasional Seoul dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Aku tidak butuh sumbangan orang tuamu, atau sumbangan orang tuaku untuk hal itu!"_

"_Ooooh." Heechul tertawa geli. "Kukira kau pintar. Tapi ternyata kau… begitu sombong." lanjutnya jijik. Taemin menghembuskan nafas sambil melipat tangannya kesal. Dari atas, aku menyernyit sambil berusaha menguping― pasti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada persahabatan mereka. Jarang sekali aku melihat pertengkaran di antara kedua lelaki cantik itu. Tak lama kemudian, panggilan untuk anggota basket di umumkan oleh guru olahraga. Serentak, semua pemain yang tersebar segera berkumpul. "Wow… posisi pemain. Karena tidak ada yang lebih baik selain membawa bola dan memasukkannya ke lubang di atas sana. Hahaha." Heechul menyengir. Tapi Taemin masih dalam reaksi yang sama, sedangkan Siwon menghela nafas sambil melihat jamnya. Kelihatannya mereka berdua sudah begitu bosan. Heechul yang menyadari hal itu segera melengos. "Oke, teman-teman. Pikirkan sekarang apa yang hendak kita lakukan. Kita benar-benar ambil permintaan itu atau tidak― dan setelah itu, pokoknya kita harus masuk ke universitas unggulan dan melanjutkan hidup kita yang luar biasa, oke?" ia mengangkat alisnya lalu berjalan menuju kerumunan anggota basket._

"_Ayo! Posisi pemain!" guru olahraga terus menyahut. Sungmin datang cepat-cepat dan memberikan sebuah kertas padanya. "Terima kasih, min." ujarnya dengan nada… jutek. Ya, itu yang harus aku katakan saat semua guru bicara dengan Sungmin._

_Tidak ambil masalah, anak itu membalas. "Kau tahu? Kurasa aku tidak suka caramu…"_

"_Min, ke ruang konseling sekarang!" suruh guru itu. Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya jijik. Tidak sadar, mata kami bertemu. Ia tersenyum spontan dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku memberikan senyuman lebar padanya, dengan isyarat untuk memaklumi guru sialan itu. _

"_Teuk… kau di shooting guard… ya. Kalian berdua sama. Oh, Heechul!" ia tersenyum begitu melihat Heechul datang ke kerumunan. Tangannya menepuk bahu anak itu singkat― "Posisimu di power forward, chul. Dan Jae, kau adalah center. Pembina basket kalian pasti tahu kau yang paling hebat bermain di sini." guru olahraga itu menepuk bahu Jaejoong._

_Mataku menyipit dari kejauhan. Pasti hati Heechul kesal sekali… Jaejoong itu adalah rivalnya selama-lamanya. Begitu kata anak-anak. Sementara itu, Taemin yang mendengar pembicaraan itu tersenyum geli. "Dia bahkan tidak mendapat peran utama di dalam basket." ujarnya dengan nada mengejek. "Dengar, won. Kita bisa bertindak sendiri. Kita tidak perlu mendengar omong kosong Heechul dan kutahu nilai-nilaimu lebih baik darinya…"_

"_Taemin, universitas incaran kita termasuk salah satu universitas unggulan Asia. Dan kau pasti juga tahu bahwa nilaimu sendiri juga turun. Apalagi dengan kasus-kasusku…" Siwon menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Dari nada suaranya, terdengar sudah harapannya pupus._

_Taemin berdehem. Tampaknya iapun memikirkan cara agar menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ayolah… mereka itu terlalu terobsesi ingin masuk universitas unggulan! "Baiklah kalau begitu… lebih baik kita hapus semua kasus-kasusmu. Kita bisa manfaatkan Heechul kali ini. Ayahnya memegang peran terbesar di sekolah dan sejujurnya, akupun tidak tahu kenapa ayahnya melakukan hal itu sebab Heechul itu adalah anak haram! Anak dari kekasih lama ibunya dan ayahnya sama sekali tidak menerima kehadiran Heechul!"_

"_Aku juga tahu hal itu…" Siwon melengos. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?"_

"_Ia punya kartu 'kemana saja'. Kita gunakan itu untuk menghapus kasus-kasusmu…"_

"_Guru-guru sudah menghapus bukti kesalahan Heechul dari ruang konseling, tapi tentu saja kita tidak bisa lakukan sendiri. Guru-guru itu melakukan semuanya demi uang! Jika hanya Heechul yang bilang tentu saja―"_

"_Astaga, won! Jangan terlalu pesimis!" Taemin mendorong bahu lelaki kekar itu. "Ia bisa katakan pada kepala sekolah untuk tidak menginput kesalahan-kesalahanmu di laporan kasus di rapot. Jika itu berhasil, maka aku akan memberi bantuan pada perusahaanmu musim panas ini." senyum licik terukir di bibirnya._

_Aku menggeleng-geleng. Ternyata ada sebuah rencana terselubung yang mereka buat. Dan aku juga baru tahu ternyata perusahaan ayah Siwon sedang mengalami krisis. Jika Heechul mengetahui hal ini, pasti ia akan kecewa besar. Tak lama kemudian, sang objek datang. Ia membawa sebuah kertas dari guru olahraga sepertinya. "Apa yang telah kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya._

"_Kami ingin kau katakan pada kepala sekolah untuk menghapus kasus-kasus Siwon. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan?" kata Taemin._

_Heechul menghela nafas berat. "Itu akan sulit." ia meringis. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku akan katakan pada kepala sekolah tentang hal itu dan… masalah kalian bisa selesai." ujarnya. Taemin dan Siwon bertatapan sambil tersenyum. "Sana pergi! Pergi sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" bentak Heechul._

_Kedua sahabatnya itu meninggalkan senyuman sinis sebelum mereka pergi. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar bisa mengerti perasaan Heechul. 'Teman-teman yang merepotkan.' Begitu pasti yang ada di kepalanya. Di tambah, Taemin dan Siwon meninggalkan tas mereka di kursi penonton, terpaksa ia harus membawakan tas kedua temannya itu ke ruang kepala sekolah. Di samping kegiatanku, mataku masih memperhatikan sosoknya._

_Heechul membuka tas kedua temannya dan mengeluarkan kotak makan mereka. Lalu ia sendiri menaburkan sebuah bubuk putih di atas makanan itu! Tunggu tunggu― itu racun?! Astaga. Heechulpun ternyata mempunyai rencana terselubung untuk teman-temannya! Setelah misinya selesai ia memasukkan kembali kotak makan itu di posisi yang sama kemudian menenteng tas temannya itu._

_Walaupun aku menyukainya, aku juga tidak bisa membelanya terus. Aku turun dari tangga, "Heechul!" panggilku. Langkahnya terhenti dan menatapku perlahan― "Turunkan tas itu!"_

_Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. Pasti dirinya sendiri juga tahu bahwa aku melihat aksinya tadi. Ia segera berlari, tapi pintu ruang olahraga masih berada di ujung. Aku segera mengambil bola basket lalu melempar ke arahnya― meleset. Bola itu membentur anggota lain. Melempar lagi― meleset. Meleset. Meleset. Mengenai kepala Jaejoong. Meleset lagi! Di tembakanku yang kesekian kalinya, bola itu akhirnya mengenai punggung Heechul. Ia terjatuh dan tas-tas yang ia pegang terlempar ke arah pintu. _

_Tidak di duga-duga, kepala sekolah sudah berdiri di sana di samping Taemin dan Siwon. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng, "Saya memang tidak tahan dengan anak itu." gumamnya sambil melihat kekacauan yang kubuat― ternyata anak-anak sudah tergelepar di lantai dengan bola basket yang tersebar di seluruh ruangan. "Hei!" kepala sekolah itu memanggilku kasar, "Cho Kyuhyun! Ke ruang konseling!"_

Kasus racun itu di tuduhkan kepadaku. Setelah itu Siwon dan Taemin sakit untuk beberapa minggu dan tertinggal pelajaran. Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, aku mengambil kesimpulan. Hal itu terjadi saat Taemin dan Heechul bertengkar… karena tawaran untuk membunuh kakek dari keluarga Kang untuk membangun perpustakaan itu. Taemin merasa mampu masuk ke universitas dan hendak menolak. Tapi karena sakit beberapa minggu sebab racun yang di berikan Heechul, nilainya semakin menurun dan akhirnya menyetujui untuk melakukan hal itu. Hubungan mereka kembali baik-baik saja.

Satu kesimpulan yang kudapatkan lagi,

Ini semua bukan hanya ulah pihak sekolah yang menginginkan gedung perpustakaan mewah. Tapi semua dalang ini adalah ayah Heechul. Lelaki itu adalah iblis terjahat yang pernah kukenal.

**.**

**SANGFROID**

**Perasaan tertekan ini tidak pernah lepas meskipun di suasana tenang.**

**.**

**Hai aku Kyuhyun. Cerita ini bukan cerita manis. Sungmin berkata saat guru kami kembali nanti, gedung perpustakaan akan terisi oleh darah. Kami bermain sesuatu dan itu kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat. Jadi intinya… pernahkah kalian bermain dengan setan? Taemin berkata kalau ini hanya trik tapi… jika hanya trik, kenapa kami mulai membunuh satu sama lain?**

**.**

**Cha. KACHA present**

**.**

"Kau juga pernah hampir membunuh sebelumnya. Kau tidak perlu patuhi kata-kata ayahmu karena sebenarnya ia hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk reputasi perusahaannya, chul. Kau sendiri menyadarinya, kan?" aku melangkah mundur mendekati pintu, "Dan jika kau mengira aku pembunuhnya, maka di sini ada dua pembunuh. Kau dan aku. Dan karena sebab itu juga kau tidak bisa menembakku karena kau juga pernah mencoba untuk membunuh!"

Gugatanku cukup membuat Heechul tersentak. Aku tahu kata-kataku tadi akan membuat pertengkaran kami semakin panas. Tapi aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak pernah membunuh siapapun, bahkan mencoba saja tidak pernah. Heechul mengangkat pistolnya lebih tinggi, memasang tindak seperti meninterogasi― "Kau mencuri inhaler Taemin―"

"Kau juga pernah meracuninya. Dan aku sudah katakan padamu, bahwa aku tidak pernah mencuri inhaler Taemin!"

"Pertemuan apa yang kau temui dengan guru Yang?" Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Namaku tidak ada di daftar pendalaman materi, jadi aku harus menerima konfirmasi dari guru Yang. Meski guru Lim sudah yakin nama yang menghilang itu adalah namaku, tapi aku tidak mendapat surat dari pihak sekolah untuk menghadiri pendalaman materi. Wali kelasku juga melarangku pergi ke sekolah hari ini jika aku belum mendapatkan surat izin. Jadi aku datang ke ruang konseling, meminta izin pada guru Yang dan ia meminta tata usaha untuk membuat ulang daftar nama siswa yang baru. Selain itu, untuk bukti yang ingin kuserahkan kepada wali kelas, aku juga membuat surat sekalian dengan surat untuk tes psikologi. Dan surat itulah yang kau pegang sekarang!"

Kening Heechul semakin mengerut. Ia membaca surat itu dengan teliti, tapi tetap saja tidak menurunkan pistolnya― "Izin menemui guru Yang untuk kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan pendalaman materi. Terdengar formal sekali. Memang kegiatan apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hal yang aku lakukan dengan guru Yang hanya memintanya untuk membuatkan aku surat tertulis sebagai bukti aku menghadiri pendalaman materi hari ini!"

"Apa surat itu benar-benar di buat?" Heechul menyipitkan mata.

"Guru Yang bilang ia akan menelpon orang tuaku karena tata usaha sibuk sekali. Itu saja!"

"Lalu apa maksud tes psikologi ini…?"

Aku terdiam. Sejujurnya… akupun tidak tahu jawabannya. Jadi, aku menjawab dengan nada bingung dan terdengar gagap. "Guru Yang… hanya berkata padaku, 'Kau sudah terlalu banyak kasus… tapi di sisi lain terkadang kau begitu tertib. Kau butuh tes. Aku akan memberimu tes psikologi… setelah pendalaman materi.' Itu saja."

Setelah penjelasanku selesai, semuanya hening. Tampaknya Heechulpun mulai memberi kepercayaannya padaku― mungkin karena nada bicaraku yang begitu meyakinkan dan aku bicara sangat lancar, kecuali tes psikologi yang tadi karena memang aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Semua itu memang tidak ada yang kukarang-karang. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membiarkan anak-anak lain melihat surat itu, karena pasti kecurigaan akan timbul setelah melihat kalimat, 'Menemui guru Yang untuk kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan pendalaman materi.' Apalagi dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Taruh kapakmu dan berikan handycam itu." Aku segera melepas genggamanku dari kapak dan berjalan mendekati Heechul. Setelah memberikan handycam Siwon, ia menggantung benda itu di celananya. Mungkin benda itu adalah benda yang Heechul bicarakan dengan Siwon saat di prom. _'Benda yang ayah Heechul selalu jaga.' _"Ada yang janggal dari ceritamu." Heechul berkata. Ia menghela nafas, raut wajahnya semakin bingung. "Surat ini ada hubungannya dengan pendalaman materi ini. Kita akan coba cari tahu sekali lagi."

Heechul kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan di samping panggung bersamaku. Lampu aula masih berkelap-kelip, jadi kami memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat. "Apa kau serius kita akan meninggalkan Sungmin?" tanyaku gusar.

"Sungmin sudah mati. Tinggalkan yang mati, seperti kita meninggalkan Taemin dan Siwon." Heechul berdiri sambil menenteng tasnya. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam pistol paku itu.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin hal pertama yang harus kita cek adalah ruang konseling. Karena di sanalah semua kasus anak-anak di kumpulkan." jawabnya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil― setelah Sungmin, kali ini yang memimpin adalah Heechul. "Oh iya, bawa kapakmu juga. Bisa jadi akan terjadi sesuatu di luar sana."

.

Entah karena sebab apa, lampu ruangan konseling tidak bisa di nyalakan. Kami memasuki ruangan itu dalam keadaan gelap, dengan harapan hantu-hantu itu tidak akan menangkap kami kali ini. Tapi dengan terjadinya kejadian beberapa jam belakangan ini, aku menarik kesimpulan― lampu menyala, berarti kita aman. Lampu berkelap-kelip, bisa jadi hantu itu ada. Lampu mati… bisa jadi hantu-hantu itu telah meninggalkan ruangan? Yah… aku hanya bisa berharap kesimpulanku benar-benar tepat. Kami juga sudah meninggalkan lilin kami. Jadi aku benar-benar berharap pada teoriku.

Aku membuka laci di meja guru Yang, untung saja lampu meja masih bisa di nyalakan. "Kenapa kita begitu menaruh kecurigaan kepada guru Yang?" tanyaku sambil merogoh beberapa surat di sana.

"Aku tidak tahu. Karena kupikir… sebenarnya guru Lim tidak begitu mempunyai rencana tentang hal ini. Mungkin ia ikut serta, tapi entah kenapa aku berpikir bahwa semua ini di bawah perintah guru Yang. Karena guru Yang adalah guru tertinggi di bidang konseling sekolah kita. Begitu juga dari ceritamu, bukan?" jawab Heechul sambil membuka map-map guru Yang. "Ah, di sini. Tes psikologi anak-anak." ia mengeluarkan kertas-kertas, "Semua murid kebanyakan telah melakukan tes psikologi. Lihat! Taemin juga pernah! Di sini di katakan ia stress karena tekanan siswa-siswa. Aku tahu maksudnya… kalian semua selalu mengatainya anak kecil!"

"Tidak seperti itu! Aku memang mengatainya tapi tidak sering!"

"Kau dan Sungmin. Kalian berdua!" Heechul menunjukku. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, akhirnya aku menutup mulut. "Kau temukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Di sini terlalu banyak kertas."

"Dokumen yang di rahasiakan biasanya di sempil, atau malah lecek."

Aku mengangguk sambil memeriksa celah-celah kecil di… tunggu. "Aku menemukan sesuatu." keningku menyernyit. Aku menemukan sebuah bola kertas. Cepat-cepat aku membuka dan membacanya― "Kepada Yth wali murid di tempat. Sehubungan dengan pendalaman materi khusus… tunggu tunggu tunggu! Ini surat yang kuminta dari tata usaha!"

"Kenapa guru Yang tidak memberikannya padamu?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Ia berkata tata usaha terlalu sibuk jadi tidak bisa membuat suratnya untukku… kenapa ia berbohong―?" nafasku tercekat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku bergegas lari keluar dan melihat mading di dekat pintu ruang konseling. Jantungku serasa terhenti― "Sial." gumamku. Heechul menyusulku dan matanya terbelalak lebar― "Namaku tetap tidak ada di daftar pendalaman materi… ia tidak menempel daftar baru dari tata usaha!"

"Tidak ada siswa lain yang tahu kalau kau juga ikut serta dalam pendalaman materi ini." Aku dan Heechul berpandangan. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipis kami.

"Salahku… aku langsung pulang setelah bel berbunyi tanpa memeriksa lagi…" aku mendesis.

"Tidak, kyu! Kupikir ini semua sudah di rencanakan! Semuanya sudah di rencanakan dengan rapi oleh guru Yang! Dan ia membuatmu sebagai objek!"

"Tapi untuk apa?!"

"Untuk apa aku juga tidak tahu!" mata Heechul semakin terbelalak. Ia frustasi, begitu juga denganku. "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita ke ruang aula―"

"Untuk apa?! Hantu-hantu itu sudah ada di sana!" aku menarik tangannya.

"Kurasa tidak ada hantu, kyu."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Jelas-jelas kau dan teman-temanmu itu yang membunuh keluarga Kang―"

"Begini." Heechul menatapku tajam. Ia berbicara dengan nada serius, "Untuk apa guru Yang mengurung kita di sini? Apa ia tahu kita akan bermain permainan setan itu? Apa ia juga tahu akan banyak dari kita yang akan mati?" cetusnya, "Jika permainan itu tidak kita lakukan, jumlah kita akan tetap berlima dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini di rencanakan, kyu! Kurasa ada salah satu dari kita yang berpihak pada guru Yang!"

Aku mengambil nafas panjang. Keningku mengerut― "Jadi… secara tidak langsung kau bilang bahwa Sungmin ada di pihak guru Yang?" Heechul terdiam. Ia menghela nafas― lalu mengangguk perlahan. Sebenarnya… hal itu masuk akal. Pihak sekolah tahu bahwa Heechul, Siwon dan Taeminlah yang telah membunuh kepala keluarga Kang. Bisa jadi guru Yang mengetahui hal itu juga dan memanfaatkan untuk membuat rencana ini. Tapi… apa yang ia inginkan dari kami sebenarnya? Semua ini tidak masuk akal! "Tidak mungkin. Aku lihat Sungmin mati tadi, bahkan ia bicara padaku sebelum―"

"Maka itu kita periksa lagi!" Heechul menarik tanganku. Karena terlalu terburu-buru, aku tidak sempat mengambil tasku di ruang konseling. Aku hanya membawa kapakku, dan kami berlari menuju aula. Tangan Heechul terus menggenggam tanganku erat. Kedua tangan kami sama-sama berkeringat. "Aku yakin sekali, kyu. Aku yakin seka…"

Ucapannya itu terhenti, begitu juga dengan langkah kami. Sebuah benda asing terjatuh di atas kepala Heechul, lalu ada benda asing yang lain terjatuh ke lantai. Aku menyipitkan mata untuk memperhatikannya lebih jeli― itu seperti… benda yang kenyal… ah. Masa sih?

Dengan gemetar, Heechul mengambil benda di atas kepalanya itu. Nafasnya memburu. Sambil menjerit ia melempar jauh-jauh benda itu― dan seketika, kulihat telapak tangan Heechul berwarna merah darah. Mata kami sama-sama menoleh ke atas― mayat Siwon tergantung di lantai tiga dan ada beberapa organnya yang terjatuh. TAPI SIAPA YANG MENGGANTUNG MAYATNYA DI SITU?!

"Tidak mungkin Sungmin! Memindahkan Siwon dan menggantungnya di atas sana membutuhkan banyak waktu!" aku mendorong Heechul untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Kami berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, dengan kata lain menuju ruang aula. "Mungkin guru Yang?!"

"Kau lihatkan sedan guru Yang bersama limo ayahmu tadi?!"

"Jangan membuatku tambah takut, kyu!" Heechul menjerit sambil mengusap kepalanya berkali-kali. Kami berlari kecil dan berbelok untuk mencapai ruang aula. Ketika pintu di buka, kami di buat terkejut. Mayat Sungmin masih ada di tempatnya… tetapi di sana ada mayat Taemin juga!

Nafasku terasa sesak… bahkan bisa di bilang aku tidak bisa bernafas!

Di samping itu, lampu yang berkelap-kelip dan suara guntur membuat suasana semakin seram dan mencekam. Langkahku terasa berat, tapi dengan berani aku mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan, diikuti dengan Heechul di belakangku. Tepat di dekat mayat Taemin, terdapat sebuah bola kertas. Dengan tangan yang gemetaran, aku mengambilnya pelan.

'_**Satu orang lagi, maka permainan selesai.'**_

Aku dan Heechul saling bertatapan― siapa yang menulis pesan ini? Tapi jika di perhatikan baik-baik, tulisan ini benar-benar berantakan. Seperti di tulis oleh seseorang yang baru belajar menulis malah.

"Mungkin ini pesan… tunggu. Aku mulai pusing. Sebenarnya ini semua rencana guru Yang atau ulah si hantu?" gumamku sambil mencengkram bahu Heechul. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia masih terdiam dan tampaknya semangatnya mulai menghilang.

"Aku mengerti semuanya, kyu." gumamnya. "Mungkin rencana guru Yang, tapi ada juga ulah si hantu. Seperti kata Sungmin." ia menatapku getir. Butuh cukup waktu untuk mencerna semua kata-katanya… tapi akhirnya aku mengerti. Heechul melangkah mundur sambil menghela nafas berat. "Kyu, lihatlah ke sana. Apa ayahku kembali lagi." ia menyuruhku dengan suara pelan.

Aku melengos pelan sambil mengambil langkah menuju jendela besar di depan panggung. Semula, kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja― tapi aku sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang ganjal dari nada dan cara bicara Heechul. Aku berbalik untuk memeriksa keadaan― Heechul mengarahkan pistol paku tepat ke pelipisnya.

Oh tidak. Ia hendak bunuh diri― "Heechul!" aku menjerit, berusaha menghentikannya―

Tapi semua terlambat.

Paku sepanjang 10 cm menusuk jauh ke dalam otaknya.

Tubuhnya terjatuh lemah di atas lantai aula. Tatapannya kosong dan darah merah mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Membasahi lantai yang putih.

Mataku terbelalak lebar dan segera, aku jatuh di samping tubuhnya. "Heechul! Heechul!" aku mencengkram lengannya. Tapi percuma. Tubuhnya kaku. Sudah di pastikan ia mati. Perlahan, dadaku terasa sesak… dan aku mulai menangisi kematiannya. Aku menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya.

Sekarang tinggal aku sendiri. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi?

Semuanya terasa sunyi, sampai aku merasakan sebuah nafas berada di sampingku. Jantungku berhenti beberapa detik. Dengan penuh keberanian, aku mengangkat kepala dan melihat sosok apa yang sedang bernafas tepat di depan wajahku. Sosok itu bermata putih yang berlumuran darah. Dagunya berwarna merah dan basah― sosok ini adalah sosok yang kulihat di perpustakaan! Mungkin karena gelap, kupikir dagunya itu robek. Tapi setelah di lihat dengan teliti, ternyata dagunya tetap berada di posisi itu, hanya saja warnanya yang berwarna sangat merah. Aku menahan nafas. Berusaha untuk mencerna makhluk apa yang berada di sampingku.

"Ha… ha… ha…" ia tertawa. Bulu kudukku semakin merinding. Sosok itu mengelupas kulitnya di bagian leher, kemudian mengusap wajahnya…

Sungmin.

Itu Sungmin!

"Ayolah nyalakan pemanasnya! Di sini dingin sekali!" ia melempar sebuah gel berwarna merah dari lehernya. Pelan, ia mengambil langkah menuju ruangan di samping aula untuk mengambil tasnya.

Aku masih terpaku di posisiku. Mataku masih menatap tajam benda lunak yang baru saja ia lempar. Mungkin itu seperti stiker yang terbuat dari gel transparan… untuk membuat luka bohongan.

Astaga.

Rasa syokku belum juga selesai, tiba-tiba kudengar suara tepuk tangan. Guru Yang masuk ke dalam ruangan aula dengan bangga. "Seperti yang kupikirkan. Yang akan tersisa di akhir adalah kau." ujarnya. Aku masih tidak dapat mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku butuh jawaban atas semua ini!

"Apa kau sudah membereskan perpustakaan?" tanya Sungmin setelah mengambil peralatannya. Nada bicaranya terdengar santai sekali.

"Ya. Aku juga membawa vibrator kapsulmu yang kau sembunyikan di bawah bel meja." guru Yang melempar vibrator Sungmin.

"Tadinya kupikir Heechul akan membunuhmu setelah ia menemukan surat itu. Tapi kupikir aku harus lebih kreatif lagi, jadi aku menyuruh guru Yang untuk memindahkan mayat Taemin dan Siwon cepat-cepat. Tapi selain itu, semua rencanaku berhasil." Sungmin tersenyum kecut sambil mengambil handycam dan surat detensiku dari celana Heechul. Jadi… Sungmin benar-benar berada di pihak guru Yang seperti kata-kata Heechul? Kalau begitu… yang menyembunyikan inhaler Taemin juga dia―? Nafasku masih terasa sesak. "Ini. Telepon polisi dan suruh mereka untuk ke sini." Sungmin memberikan ponselnya pada guru Yang.

Lidahku terasa kelu. Otot-otot tanganku terasa lemah sekali. "Jadi… ini semua rencana…?" aku masih tergagap. Mataku memeras jawaban dari mereka.

Guru Yang memasukkan handycam Siwon ke dalam tas sambil tersenyum licik. "Sengaja menaruh nama Yesung untuk tidak memancing kecurigaan pada ketiga anak itu. Kemudian menyuruh Sungmin untuk memanas-manasi Taemin, membuat anak itu melakukan suatu hal berkasus yang membuatnya menggantikan Yesung. Lalu memalsukan daftar pemain lomba basket dan memberikannya kepada ketua klub, dan membuat Heechul mengetahui bahwa posisinya masih berada di bawah Jaejoong. Untuk memancing emosinya dan membuatnya melakukan hal yang semestinya tidak ia lakukan. Lalu…" guru Yang tertawa kecil. "Menyuruh Sungmin untuk membuat permainan ini agar kalian percaya dengan semua keanehan yang kubuat dari ruangan pengatur listrik di gedung belakang sekolah." ia tersenyum lebar.

"Itu jawaban yang kau ingin tahu bukan? Kami sudah beritahukan semuanya." Sungmin mengambil pistol paku dari tangan Heechul dan menempelkannya tepat di jidatku. Dinginnya besi dari pistol paku itu benar-benar menyentuh kulitku― dan aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata erat-erat. "Ini semua berjalan dengan perfect. Kami mendapatkan handycam Siwon dan akan menerima imbalan besar dari ayah Heechul…"

"Kenapa kalian melibatkan aku?" kataku geram.

"Karena kau melihat semuanya. Saat Heechul memberikan racun itu, saat Siwon menaruh air raksa… bahkan kau menduduki peringkat satu atas anak terkasus di sekolah." Sungmin mengangkat alis. "Tapi kami harus menghilangkan semua saksi, kyu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur karena setelah ini kau bisa menyusul orang yang kau cintai." ia tersenyum lebar. Mataku melirik mayat Heechul singkat― lalu memejamkan mata kembali. Jari Sungmin sudah hendak menekan tombol pistol!

Tapi tidak ada satupun paku yang menembus kepalaku.

Pelan, aku membuka mata. Sungmin terdiam kaku dan matanya mengeluarkan darah― guru Yang menusuk kepalanya dengan kapakku. Mataku terbelalak lebar-lebar dan cepat-cepat aku merangkak karena syok yang hebat. Mayat Sungmin jatuh ke lantai.

"Dia saksi juga, bukan? Semua saksi harus di lenyapkan." kata guru Yang santai. Ia mengambil kapak yang menancap di kepala Sungmin, menimbulkan suara becek darah yang agak aneh. "Sekarang, tangkap ini!"

Dan dengan bodohnya, kapak itu kutangkap. Semua itu kulakukan karena keadaanku yang masih syok!

Mataku terbelalak lebar. Tidak! Tidak! Aku berusaha membuat kapak itu berada di tangan guru Yang kembali, tapi ia tetap memasukkan kedua tangannya di kedua saku celananya. "Polisi polisi itu akan menangkapmu, kyu!" ia tertawa. Di saat yang sama, suara sirine mobil polisi mulai terdengar dari gerbang sekolah― sial. Guru Yang mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari aula, tapi aku berusaha untuk mencegahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melayangkan kapakku―

Tapi dewi Fortuna tidak berada di pihakku. Dengan bodohnya aku memisahkan kepala guru Yang dengan lehernya!

Kepala guru Yang jatuh menggelinding ke sisi lain aula dan darah muncrat ke mana-mana. Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang― sungguh. Aku tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya. Aku tidak sengaja!

Para polisi masuk ke sekolah sekitar pukul enam pagi. Ketika sampai di lobi, mereka berpencar. Menelusuri koridor untuk mengevakuasi setiap sisinya. Aku masih berdiri di tengah aula. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Apa harus kubuang benda ini? Tapi jika kubuang, pasti akan tetap ketahuan juga. Aku juga tidak bisa lari sekarang. Gedung sekolah sudah benar-benar di kepung. Benar, di saat yang tidak di harapkan, para polisi itu masuk ke ruang aula. Di saat yang sama, mayat guru Yang jatuh ke lantai. Darah masih jelas mengalir dari urat lehernya.

Skakmat. Hanya aku di sini yang masih hidup. Dengan sebuah kapak berlumuran darah di tanganku.

Akhirnya para polisi masuk ke dalam aula. Tanpa terduga, guru Lim dan kepala sekolah ikut bersama mereka! Spontan, mereka semua sama-sama tersentak. Mayat Heechul ada di lantai dengan darah kering yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Mayat Sungmin yang meninggalkan bekas luka tusuk di kepalanya. Mayat Taemin juga… kemudian mayat guru Yang dengan darah segar yang masih mengalir dari lehernya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang berdiri di tengah aula dengan kapak berlumuran darah…

Hanya aku.

.

"Sidik jari dan darah di kapak itu sudah menjadi bukti yang jelas katanya. Kyuhyunlah yang membunuh guru Yang dan semua anak-anak di sana."

"Benarkah? Kasihan mereka. Kyuhyun memang anak yang nakal, tapi aku tidak sangka ia akan melakukan hal kriminal seperti itu."

"Ia perlu di masukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa! Itu semua sudah keterlaluan!"

Percakapan anak-anak dari luar batas polisi bisa terdengar jelas. Di hari minggu, semua anak di liburkan, tapi berita menyebar dengan cepat. Siswa-siswa datang ke sekolah karena rasa penasaran yang besar untuk melihat tempat kejadian. Aku berada di dalam sebuah mobil besar― entah mobil ambulance atau mobil polisi, aku tidak tahu. Setelah polisi datang mereka langsung menyetrumku dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Kedua tanganku terikat dengan borgol. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat kulakukan. Aku hanya duduk dengan pasrah.

Anak ternakal satu sekolah. Dengan semua bukti-bukti itu…

Siapa yang akan percaya jika mereka mendengar semua ceritaku?

Tidak akan ada. Hanya aku sendiri sekarang di dunia ini.

"Kudengar Kyuhyun juga tidak harus mengikuti pendalaman materi. Namanya tidak terdaftar."

"Maka itu… untuk apa ia datang kemarin? Pasti ia sudah merencanakannya dan memanfaatkan pendalaman materi itu karena sekolah sedang sepi! Jahat sekali…"

"Tapi… sidik jari di pistol itu katanya bukan sidik jari Kyuhyun, tapi milik orang lain. Katanya… itu milik Sungmin."

"Eh?!" aku menyernyit kecil begitu mendengar nada bicara mereka menaik― "Masa sih… jangan-jangan mereka saling membunuh begitu?"

Bibirku mengulas senyum kecil. Kalian tidak tahu kebenarannya. Sudahlah… aku diam saja. Tak lama kemudian seorang polisi masuk ke dalam mobil― diikuti dengan guru Lim dan kepala sekolah. Mataku menatap guru itu tajam, tapi ia menunjukkan mimik tidak peduli.

"Saya tidak pernah menghadapi kasus seperti ini." bapak kepala sekolah mengeluh. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah timur mobil. Hanya aku yang mengambil tempat di kursi paling tengah.

"Kami akan selidiki lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Motif pembunuhan ini sulit untuk di tebak karena orang-orang yang mati saling berhubungan. Kami akan mengotopsi mereka nanti."

Kepala sekolah mendesah pelan. Ia kembali berdiri dan keluar dari mobil, sedangkan guru Lim dan polisi masih berada di tempatnya. "Perpustakaan itu menjadi tempat utama mereka, tapi kenapa mereka bisa pergi?" polisi itu mengelus dagu, "Mengingat perpustakaan itu… aku jadi teringat kasus bunuh diri yang di lakukan tuan Kang."

Guru Lim menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya… itu bukan bunuh diri." ujarnya pelan. "Kurasa ada yang mendorong paksa tuan Kang sehingga ia terjatuh dari jendela."

Aku dan polisi itu sama-sama menyernyit. Sepertinya… topik pembicaraan ini berlangsung aneh― "Kau berpikir seperti itu?" mata polisi itu membulat. "Tapi semua buktinya… ah. Hal ini membuatku tambah pusing. Apa insting seorang anak bisa sekuat ini?" ia mengelus dagu sekali lagi. Keningku semakin menyernyit―

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa ayahku tidak mungkin bunuh diri." guru Lim menggeleng.

"Mungkin setelah orang tuamu bercerai, ia menjadi orang yang berubah. Mungkin ia putus asa karena hidup sendiri." polisi itu menggeleng. Mendengar semua percakapan ini… mataku terbelalak lebar-lebar. Guru Lim memasukkan handycam Siwon ke dalam tas kemudian melirikku sambil menyeringai kecil―

Aku tahu apa di balik senyumannya itu!

Jadi ternyata guru Lim adalah anak tuan Kang, tetapi karena orang tuanya bercerai dan ibunya menikah lagi, maka marganya berganti dari 'Kang' menjadi 'Lim'! Tapi karena pihak sekolah yang ingin membangun perpustakaan itu, maka ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Di samping itu, guru Lim dan polisi hendak keluar dari mobil. Aku berteriak dari dalam, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Guru Lim! Kau sialan! Guru Lim!"

Aku tahu semuanya! Aku tahu semuanya! Rencana ini… semuanya!

"_**Guru-guru itu melakukan semuanya demi uang!"**_

"_**Kurasa ayahku tidak mungkin bunuh diri."**_

"_**Orang tuaku menyamakan aku dengan rekan kerjanya― mereka menganggap aku sebagai properti." **_

Kata-kata mereka terus berputar di otakku. Percuma saja aku bicara… tidak akan ada yang percaya.

.

_That's all folks._

Guru Lim turun dari sebuah limousine mewah berwarna putih lalu memasuki sebuah mansion yang megah. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah benda yang menjadi objek utama permasalahan panjang ini. Di ruang tamu, ia menemukan seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa megah, bak singgasananya.

Tuan Kim. Dengan kata lain adalah ayah Heechul.

"Aku membawa handycamnya." guru Lim menaruh benda itu di atas meja. Tuan Kim menyuruh satu dari bodyguardnya untuk mengambil handycam itu, dan satunya lagi memberikan sekoper uang kepada guru Lim. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Uang ini seharusnya untuk guru Yang dan Sungmin, mereka yang menginginkan uangnya." guru Lim menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin balas dendam. Dan semuanya sudah selesai."

Mendengarnya, tuan Kim tertawa. "Lucunya… pertama, saya tidak mengira bahwa nyawa guru Yang akan jatuh juga―" ia mengangkat satu jarinya, "Kedua, kau berkata ingin balas dendam kepada ayah dari salah satu anak yang kau benci."

"Tapi aku berkata pada seorang ayah yang juga membenci anaknya. Kurasa kau tidak merasa kehilangan sama sekali dengan kepergian Heechul."

Tuan Kim terdiam. Ia menaruh rokoknya di atas asbak. "Ya―" ia menghela nafas. "Istri saya sedikit keberatan, tapi Heechul memang mengingatkan kami pada kenangan buruk saat istri saya berselingkuh. Saya tidak merasa kehilangan sama sekali." ujarnya. "Oh iya. Bagaimana dengan keluarga Lee dan Choi?"

"Mereka sangat sedih dan ingin sekali menuntut Kyuhyun. Mereka sama sekali tidak menerima kematian anak mereka. Begitu juga dengan kakek dan nenek dari Sungmin."

"Oh…" senyum di bibir tuan Kim mengembang, "Ternyata aku yang paling iblis di sini." ia bersender dan menghisap rokok berikutnya― "Sulit jugakan jika menjadi guru konseling. Aku ingat saat kau berikeras untuk menghentikan usulku soal pembuatan perpustakaan itu. Akupun juga bingung kenapa harus membuat perpustakaan itu jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Tapi dengan perpustakaan itu, namaku akan di hormati di sekolah. Aku tidak begitu menyesal."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu bahwa kau tidak akan mengadukan aku ke polisi?"

"Handycam itu." jawab tuan Kim. "Aku tidak percaya pada anak bocah seperti Siwon. Aku juga tidak mau orang-orang mengetahui anakku pernah membunuh orang lain. Itu akan memperburuk reputasiku." ia memutar mata. Guru Lim mengangkat sebelah bibirnya― dalam hati, iapun berpendapat bahwa lelaki yang sedang bicara dengannya sekarang bukan manusia, tapi iblis.

"Baiklah. Saya pergi dulu. Selamat siang."

"Tunggu! Bawalah uang itu! Aku merasa tidak enak!" tuan Kim menyahut. Guru Lim melengos pelan lalu mengambil koper berisi uang itu. "Oh iya. Bagaimana juga keadaan Cho Kyuhyun sekarang?"

"Aaaah. Anak itu…" guru Lim terdiam sejenak. "Sekarang ia sedang berada di penjara. Jika tidak di hukum mati, maka ia tidak akan melihat matahari sampai 18 tahun ke depan. Orangtuanya sekarang dalam keadaan stress berat setelah mengetahui kasus ini." jawabnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali mengucapkan salam dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Kesimpulannya, apa yang telah kalian dapat? Sebenarnya untuk apa pendalaman materi palsu itu di adakan? Siapakah orang pertama yang membuat rencana ini? Guru Yang dan Sungmin karena ingin mendapatkan sekoper uang itu? Guru Lim yang ingin membalas dendam atas kematian ayahnya atau… tuan Kim yang menghalalkan segala cara untuk menjaga reputasinya? Semua ini hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu. Ia sudah menyimpulkan semuanya. Tapi… anak nakal tanpa bukti? Siapa yang akan percaya? Lagipula, kita semua tidak bisa melihatnya lagi jadi… sudahlah. Seperti kata guru Lim, semuanya telah selesai.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**CHA. KACHA**

**SATURDAY, 12 OCT 2013**

**Oke, let's be real ya. Udah kayak seabad kali ya author hiatus. Bahkan author sampe lupa kapan bikin ni chapter. Karena sebenarnya udah selesai lama bangeeettt. Dari bulan lalu. Jadi maaf ya para readers, karena author kalian ini sedang mager banget buat buka FFN :')**

**Review author sendiri untuk FF ini… apa ya. Author pikir ini FF terabal karena gak masuk akal. Sebenarnya FF ini sendiri cuma sarana buat melampiaskan jiwa psikopat author yang agak aneh. Dan untuk akhirnya, author pikir ini gak ngegantung kok karena semua jalan ceritanya udah terjelaskan dengan baik. Kyuhyun masuk penjara, guru Lim dapet duit, guru Yang meninggal, terus kedoknya juga udah ketauan.**

**Jadi yah… sebenarnya sedikit lucu pas kalian ngereview soal Kyumin atau Kyuchul. Karena author udah memberi clue cerita dari awal. Tidak aka nada KYUMIN atau KYUCHUL, sebab di akhir, semuanya akan mati. Jadi… yah. Begitulah.**

**Sudahlah. Jangan jadi silent readers yaaa. Beri review jika kalian suka.**

**Tunggu tunggu tunggu**― **itu bukan cara author menutup fanfiction author. Kayaknya kelamaan hiatus membuat author lupa cara mengucapkan 'dadah'… oh iya! Author ingat! :D/**

**Ingat. Anak baik pasti memberi review! ^^b**

**.**

**Dalam rangka comeback, author udah buat satu FF baru untuk mewarnai malam kaliaaannn. Selamat bermimpi indah ~**


End file.
